The Slave
by Geri K
Summary: QuiGon refuses to help ObiWan with disasterous results.
1. The making of a slave

_TITLE_: The Slave.

_CHARACTERS:_ Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu. OC's

_TIMEFRAME_: Obi-Wan is thirteen JA # 5 in the beginning. AU after that doesn't follow the JA books

_RATING:_ T Torture, Obi angst… Warning Torture indicated.

_DISCLAIMER:_ Star wars belongs to G.Lucas and Jedi Apprentice books belong to J.Watson I am just playing with them for fun.

_preface: Chapter one: A slave in the making._

Obi-wan moaned and opened his eyes, his head was pounding, and his arms and legs were radiating pain. He blinked several times trying to focus. _(What happened)_ he thought as he tried to remember what he had been doing. Abruptly his vision cleared and he was staring at the face of a large Zygerian, he recognised the human species, from his cultural classes in the Temple. His memory rushed back, he had argued with his Master. He wasn't in the Temple any more, he was on Melida Dann. Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _(Oh force what happened, Cerasi died, and I was arguing with Neild. Neild blamed me for her death!... where am I?)_ He opened his eyes again and the same pale skinned red haired, ugly as a Hutt, Zygerian, was staring at him.

'Who… who are you… Obi started to say, but he was silenced by a punch to his stomach. It knocked the breath from him, and he gasped for air.

"Silence boy!… I will do the talking… you will listen." The Zygerian snarled, as he grabbed Obi-wan's jaw squeezing it tightly. The pain in his face was excruciating, and he thought the man was trying to break his jaw.

He probably would have except another Zygerian screamed abuse at the first. "Guntha" you Bantha brain, don't damage the merchandise"

Guntha growled… however he let go of Obi-wan's jaw. Obi-wan was confused and scared, the last thing he remembered was arguing with Neild. He looked down to see why he couldn't move, he was strapped to some sort of rack. His shirt and boots had been removed. He looked up and his arms were stretched high above his head and strapped in the same manner as his feet. The second Zygerian leaned in close to Obi-Wan, and as Obi-Wan started to speak the man shoved a large sponge in his mouth gagging him.

Then he rested his hand on Obi-wan's head, and began to smile. "Now you will listen, and I will talk. That's the way it's gonna be from now on." The man with bright red hair declared.

Obi-Wan struggled in his chains, thrashing about trying to dislodge the sponge from his mouth, as the man leaned over to the table and picked up a metal object and pressed it into Obi-wan's side just under his ribcage, it was a tagging gun, and he pulled the trigger. A thin electronic tag lodged into Obi-Wans body. The pain shocked Obi-Wan into stillness.

"Now boy just in case you don't understand what this is, let me demonstrate".

The man picked up a small electronic device, and pressed a button on it, a burst of pain radiated through Obi-Wans side causing him to cry out. "The sensors on this device will go off, if you are more than ten metres away from your designated area. So I suggest that you stay where I put you" The man stated as he put the device in his pocket. Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ease the pain with the force, however his head hurt too much and he couldn't concentrate.

"I suppose you are wondering where you are 'boy' so I won't keep you in suspense any longer" the red headed man sneered. "You are on a Slaver ship…. my ship to be exact…. you belong to me now. I bought you on Melida/Dann, and I gotta tell you, that you were a real bargain too. You were practically given to me" he laughed. "Do you know how much a boy with your muscles and looks can get on the open market? 20,000 credits would be a minimum price. Yet all you cost me was 200 credits. I can by 4 Banta's for that" he laughed again. "You're not even worth the price of a Banta" he sneered.

"The guy that sold you to me wanted me to make sure I told you that, and also who it was that sold you. The guy's name was Neild. He said he didn't care what I did to you, so long as he didn't have to look at your traitorous face ever again. So just in case you have any thoughts of denying that you are my slave….. here boy… I presume you can read, so read this…" The man held up a signed document of ownership, and on it was Neild's signature, sold for the price of 200 credits to Gerota. Obi-Wan was horrified, and he closed his eyes and the mission to Melida Dann flashed before his eyes.

Earlier on Melida/Dann;

Obi-Wan and his Master Qui-Gon had come to find Master Tahl. She had been kidnapped, and after a lengthy search it was Obi-Wan who found her. Qui-Gon quickly got her on board their ship and was adamant that they were leaving the planet, and would not be staying to help negotiate, for a peaceful settlement.

"Please Master don't leave them without some indication that the Jedi will come back and help" He cried.

Obi-wan was devastated, his Master had refused to help the young people on the war torn planet of Melida Dann. He was more concerned about Master Tahl, than he was about a whole planet full of people. Obi-Wan had been asked by the younger generation of the planet, to help them end the war. They had begged Obi-Wan and Tahl to help them make the Elders see that this war was pointless. However, now the Elders were turning on the young.

Qui-Gon looked at the boy with scorn in his eyes. "Master Tahl is my main concern, and she requires medical treatment. These people did not ask the Jedi for help, as a matter of fact all they have done is to injure Master Tahl" Qui-Gon snapped.

"But Master, they had no way to ask for help, as their communication building has been destroyed. They asked me to help them, and they asked Master Tahl to help them".

"I do not know that Padawan! as she is unconscious, and you might be just saying that just so I will forget about her, and get involved in a war we didn't start. I am taking Tahl back to Corruscant and you are coming with me."

"No Master, it isn't right…I was taught that the good of many, outweighs the good of one, they are dying and they need help?" Obi-wan cried. His Master turned his back on him and hissed "If you do not get on board Padawan, I will take it as a refusal to obey me. I will leave you here to suffer the same fate, as those people who decided that Tahl's life should be forfeit for theirs".

"Please Master I cannot leave them at the mercy of the Elders without at least trying to help them." Obi-wan declared as he stood his ground.

"So be it then! I knew it would end like this. You have betrayed me just like Xanatos did, I knew you would. I told Yoda you were too angry, and that you were just like Xanatos. You have made your choice Obi-Wan. I wash my hands of you. I will not return for you, as it is quite clear to me that you were never meant to be a Jedi." he sarcastically yelled. He got to the top of the ramp, and slammed his hand on the closing control.

Obi-wan moved back as the blast of the ship taking off rocked the ground. He was standing out in the open, and a sharp pain shot through his head. Qui-Gon had ripped the fledgling bond they shared. Obi-wan knew then that Qui-Gon didn't want him, and had always begrudged taking him as his Padawan. He came back to reality as blaster fire whizzed past his head. He realised he was without cover, and so he ducked and ran for the nearest building.

Inside were many of the Young; hiding from the Elders. Among them was Cerasi and Neild two young people Obi-wan had befriended earlier, they had spoken to Master Tahl before she had been injured, and apparently she had indicated that the Jedi would send help. When Obi-Wan asked them to help him find Tahl they did. So now Obi-Wan told them that he was staying to help, and that Master Tahl was injured, however he hoped she would be able to tell the Jedi when she and Qui-Gon got back to the Temple. He didn't mention to Cerasi and Neild that he didn't think Qui-Gon would send anyone. He just prayed to the force that Master Tahl would recover and would tell the Council that they had asked for help….

The Young knew they couldn't stay in the building for long, so they tried to escape through a back door, however they were surrounded by the Elders, and in the ensuing battle the young were captured. Obi-wan escaped and hid, and after dark with his skills with the Force and the Young's determination, they escaped and re grouped. Over the next few days that followed, the young gained the upper hand in the war with Obi-Wans help, peace was restored.

Obi-Wan found out who the troublemakers were and they were arrested. The conflict on Melida /Dann gradually decreased. However in one last battle before the ringleader was arrested, Cerasi who was Neild's closest friend was killed, and in his grief he blamed Obi-wan. He screamed at him, and accused him of not protecting her. Obi-Wan felt guilty too and was trying to apologise to Neild for not being quick enough to save her. Neild didn't want to hear any apologies and began to punch Obi-Wan. He was so hysterical that he kept punching him. Obi-Wan felt responsible anyway, and so he just let Neild punch him. Only Neild went too far and angrily hit Obi-Wan over the head with a steel bar knocking him unconscious.

Neild was so distraught and because Cerasi was dead he wasn't thinking clearly. He just wanted to punish Obi-Wan for allowing her to die. Obi-Wan had a nasty gash on his head and was unconscious. Neild stared at him and decided he would make Obi-Wan suffer. So he put him in his speeder and unbeknown to anyone else, he took him to the Space Port. Neild had heard that slave traders frequented the local tavern, and in his rage he wanted Obi-wan to pay for Cerasi's death. So he sold Obi-wan to a slave trader. However before he sold him, Neild cut of Obi-Wan's Padawan braid, and removed his utility belt and sabre, so no one would know he was a Jedi.

End of past events....

"Now 'boy' I am going to remove the sponge, however I do not want to hear one word out of your mouth, if you do not want a repeat performance of this jabber I suggest you keep your mouth shut." he jabbed Obi-wan once more. "Do you understand?"

Obi-wan nodded his head. but did not utter a word, he knew he was beaten, he was a failure as a Jedi

and he had been betrayed by the ones he left the Jedi for. Neild had sold him into slavery, and he had disobeyed Qui-Gon because he thought those people needed his help. Now he was on his way to a life of slavery, and no one would care. Cerasi was dead, for all he knew Master Tahl may be dead, and Qui-Gon hated him. Apparently had always believed that Obi-Wan was just as bad as his former apprentice. What a fool he was….. what hope was there left for him….. 'None'


	2. Gone but not forgotten

Chap 2

**Thanks for picking up on all my mistakes; I was never that brilliant with proper sentence structures and punctuations. ****Nevertheless, I have edited this second chapter. I know I shouldn't rush the story. Hopefully chapter three will be better. **

_Gone but not forgotten_

Obi-wan lifted his eyes; the man was holding something in his hand and talking to him.

"This collar is extra insurance to make sure you don't run off at the first chance you get" he said as he fitted a metal collar around Obi-Wan's neck.

It hissed and Obi-Wan could hear a locking mechanism closing around his neck. At first Obi-Wan thought it was a force inhibitor, yet it wasn't, and he wondered if this Gerota knew he was force sensitive. He doubted it otherwise he would have made sure Obi-Wan couldn't use the force.

The man motioned to Guntha to release his straps. Guntha undid them and Obi-Wan collapsed into his arms. He carried him to the table and laid Obi-wan on it face up. Obi-wan's arms and legs were aching and he could barely move them so he didn't try. The Slave Master pulled the sponge out of Obi-Wan's mouth, and stood there watching him. He could sense that the Man was waiting for Obi-wan to speak. Probably so he could punish him again. Obi-wan wasn't that stupid so he kept quiet.

The Zygerian tied Obi-Wan to the table, so his head was dangling over the edge. Soon he realised why, they were shaving his head. He closed his eyes to prevent the tears running down his face. When they were finished shaving him, the table was extended so Obi-wan's head was supported, and then the man went out of sight. However when he returned, he had a white hot branding iron in his hands.

He brought the iron up so Obi-wan could see it and then he said. "This is my brand. I have decided to keep you for myself." Before Obi-Wan could think of anything, the branding iron made its mark, causing Obi-Wan to hiss in pain yet he did not cry out.

"We will reach our destination soon, and you will be working in my stables. I have some fine horses, and they need a lot of care and grooming. So you will be my stable boy, and you will live in the barn." The man pointed to the collar Obi-Wan was wearing. "Besides the tag, this collar has a tracking, and paralysing device set in it. So I suggest you forget any foolish plans, you may have to escape, because you won't get far. Guntha clean him up, and tend his wounds" he snarled.

Guntha was not a gentle Zygerian, and he delighted in causing more pain to Obi-Wan, as he tended to his wounds. By the time Guntha had finished cleaning him up, the ship had landed. His new Master came in, and Obi-Wan dropped to his knees and bowed, he had learned his lessons well.

"Very good, you have learned your place 'boy' Guntha will take you to the stables, and he will show you what your duties are" Gerota snarled and strode out of the room.

"Follow me slave" Guntha sneered.

Obi-wan got up off the floor, and was yanked forward by the chain attached to his collar.

So began his decent into the world of slavery.

Qui-Gon returned to the temple with an unconscious Tahl. Her injuries were serious, yet after treatment she would live. He landed his ship and helped the healers carry Master Tahl into the Temple. Waiting at the entrance for him was Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Trouble you had, I sense" remarked Yoda. "The planet of Melida/ Dann in great turmoil it was. Requested assistance they did…..Sent several teams to finish the job you and your apprentice started, we have." Yoda stated.

" What….. when?" Qui-Gon asked in shock. He had thought that the people of Melida/ Dann weren't their concern.

"Shortly after your apprentice sent word that he found Master Tahl. The communications were patchy; however Master Tahl explained that the leaders had asked for help, just before communications dropped out." Mace informed Qui-Gon. "By the way, where is your apprentice….we would like to congratulate him? Master Tahl was very impressed with him."

"I didn't know…I ..I thought…. I thought.. I had to get Tahl back she was injured!" he explained

sadly. "Obi-Wan…. I… left.. he argued…. I didn't know"… Qui-Gon stuttered.

Mace was beginning to worry. "Qui-Gon, where is your apprentice?"

Qui-Gon looked at his friend and slowly put his head in his hands. "What have I done, oh Force what have I done"

Both Masters knew something terrible had happened. The boy was not on the ship, and they both stretched out and could sense it. Mace pulled his friends hands away and guided him forward.

"Come on Qui-Gon we will go to my rooms, and then you will tell us what you have done!" Mace insisted.

Qui-Gon told them how he found fault with everything Obi-wan did, on that mission. He had found Tahl before Qui-Gon had sensed her, and it had irritated him, to think that the boy had been the one who found her, and not him. He should have been happy that she was found. However it was because he knew the boy would expect him to be happy, and be glad to have him around. That caused Qui-Gon to berate the boy for rushing ahead, and disobeying him. It was Qui-Gon's own doubts, and fears that had made him berate the boy time and time again. He wanted to prove to every one, that he was right, and Obi-wan would turn out just like his previous apprentice.

After many self incriminating minutes, telling Yoda and Mace of his own failure to protect and help the boy.

He broke down and cried.

"I must go back and get him" I have failed in my duty as his Master to protect and guide him." I should have been more understanding of the people's situation and of his feelings"

Later Qui-Gon was preparing to return to Melida/Dann, to bring Obi-Wan home. Mace contacted Qui-Gon with news. A communicate, had come from the Jedi teams who were sent to Melida/Dann. They confirmed that Obi-Wan had caught the ringleaders, who had caused all the fighting, and peace had been restored. The Jedi were helping finalise a treaty with the new leader Neild. However unfortunately, no one had seen Obi-Wan since the fighting had stopped. It appeared he had just vanished. Several days later, Qui-Gon and Mace arrived on Melida Dann, and they were greeted by two Jedi Masters. They confirmed that they hadn't had any luck in finding Obi-Wan.

A week of searching continued, and Qui-Gon sensed that the new leader of Melida Dann was hiding some vital information about Obi-wan. Neild would tense up every time they mentioned Obi-Wan's name. It was like a veil of shame blanked out Neild's features. They sensed he knew something about Obi-Wan's whereabouts, and they had to make him talk. The force was screaming it's warning that they were late, and maybe too late.

Eventually at a commemoration, to remember those lives that were lost, someone spoke of Cerasi and how Obi-wan had tried to protect her. Explaining that despite his efforts, she had been killed by a sniper, and that Obi-wan had done everything in his power to save her.

Neild could not take the guilt of his actions any longer, and he broke down and cried. He stood up and faced the Jedi "I am so sorry please forgive me, I was so devastated when Cerasi died, that I blamed Obi-wan. I blamed him for her death, I didn't mean to do it please forgive me"

"What did you do? Where is Obi-wan, where is my Padawan?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"I hit him, and while he was unconscious I cut off his braid, and sold him into slavery. I took him down to the Tavern at the space port. There was a Slave trader there, and I offered Obi-wan to him. I signed a paper and sold him to a Zygerian. I am so sorry" he cried, as he rushed out into the night.

Qui-Gon slumped into his chair. Slave trade in the outer rim was extensive, and there was, as many planets that sanctioned slavery, as there were planets that did not. There were thousands of Slave trading cities, and hundreds of Zygerian's who dealt in slaves, as it was a very lucrative business. The chances of finding one boy, in the millions of slaves in the galaxy would be near impossible. Where would he look first, there would be no records at the Tavern. This planet was not in the outer rim, yet it was close. The Tavern was frequented by many travellers, and no one would remember anything whether they did or not. They wouldn't admit knowing anything, for fear of being kidnapped, and turned into slaves themselves.


	3. The Slavers

Thanks to amber 75 for her advice and help.

ooo

Qui-Gon anticipated what Mace was going to say before he said it. "Qui-Gon, it is no use; we will not find him. I am sorry to have to tell you this, my friend, but you need to forget about him. He is gone. We should return to Coruscant and tell Master Yoda," Mace indicated.

Qui-Gon knew Mace was right, yet he didn't want to hear it. "I will go back Mace, only I will not forget him. I will never forget him. I will ask the force to help me find him, even if it takes the rest of my life. I owe him his life. I took it away from him. Even if in finding him all I can do for him is end his pain, then so be it." Qui-Gon then turned and headed for their ship.

ooo

A year passed by and Qui-Gon begun to accept that Obi-wan was lost forever. However, he still placed a shiny black pebble near a marker in the garden every month on the day he went missing. There were twelve pebbles laying in a row. For some reason, Qui-Gon had laid them in a semi circle, which was a third of the way around with the marker in the middle.

Qui-Gon had resumed mission status, and hoped that he would cross paths with the Slavers who had Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon, however, had refused to take on another Padawan. He felt so guilty every time he looked at any Padawan. He knew he could never take another one while there was any chance Obi-wan may still be alive.

His missions sent him all over the galaxy, and sometimes he even saw slave auctions in progress. He would quickly scan them for Obi-wan's Force signature. Qui-Gon knew that even if the boy had a force collar on, his signature would still be visible.

Another year went by and there was still no sighting of Obi-Wan or any word from Qui-Gon's sources on his whereabouts. The pebbles were now three-quarters of the way around the marker bearing Obi-Wan's name. Qui-Gon sat on the ground staring at the pebbles. He thought, Obi-wan would be fifteen now. Oh please, Force, give me a sign, – anything, just show me where to look!

Unfortunately, the Force didn't give him a sign, and soon the circle of pebbles was nearly complete. Later, Qui-Gon walked into the garden, another pebble in hand. As he placed it in the gap, he realised that the pebble had completed the circle. Qui-Gon bowed his head and cried. His Padawan would be sixteen soon. How was he? Was he still alive? Was he in pain? Did he get beaten often or worse? The boy was very good-looking, even as a young boy of thirteen. He really didn't want to think of all the possible scenarios. "Please let him be all right," he whispered.

Eventually, Qui-Gon was called for a mission. The king of a small planet had decided to join the Republic. The Senate was sending Jedi to protect the king from a group of slave traders. They had threatened to take his family as slaves if he didn't bow to their demands and sell his weapons to their slave cartel. Several teams of Jedi were being sent, and Mace was pairing up with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon felt a tingling sensation run through his body, knowing he was going deep into slave country. He had not given up hope of finding Obi-Wan, and he wondered if this was the Force's way of giving him a sign.

Abruptly, Qui-Gon felt energetic again. He had a purpose, and he felt confident that soon he would find something – a clue or maybe even Obi-wan, himself. "Oh, may the Force be with me in my quest, and may the Force protect and keep Obi-Wan strong," he whispered.

ooo

It turned out that the king was a very obnoxious man, who had actually dealt with the slave traders. However, his empire was crumbling and he had decided to join the Republic. So, he stopped all negotiations with the traders, which was why the slave cartel had threatened him. Apparently, he had reneged on a deal with them and was now in fear for his family's lives.

When the Jedi arrived and discussed the situation with the king, they realised that this man was almost as bad as the traders he dealt with. His weapons factory was manned by slaves whom he received from the local trader. But he had become greedy. When the traders wanted their payment in the form of weapons, the king refused; citing that the slaves were not doing their job and were weak. Thus, he didn't deliver the shipment of weapons to them. In return, the slave trader, General Gerota, tried to kidnap the king's son and daughter.

Now the king was begging the Jedi to save his small planet from the treacheries of slavery. Over the next month, negotiations were held between the king and the Jedi. They told the king that his planet would only be accepted by the Republic if all slave trade was banished. Finally, the king agreed, and he gave the slave traders the weapons he had promised them. However, he told Gerota that if he wanted to remain living on the king's planet, he would have to release all the slaves he owned.

Gerota was a wealthy man. He had a compound, including a fine mansion, on the other side of the planet. He was not pleased that he should have to give up his slaves, just because the king was running to the Jedi for protection. Gerota knew all about the Jedi, though. They were not to be fooled with. He had come across a few in his time, and he avoided them as much as possible.

The king was soon going to sign a declaration to banish slavery from his planet. Before that happened, Gerota planned to ship as many of his slaves as he could off planet. He was a very influential man, and he had a lot of credits invested in slaves and horses.

Gerota decided to run his slave trade business from another location. Nevertheless, he wanted to maintain his compound on this planet as a cover for his other dealings. He contacted his men back at the mansion to prepare all the slaves for departure – all except his stable boy. They were to keep him out of sight until the Jedi left. Gerota had come quite attached to 'his boy' over the last three years. The boy had a way with animals and he seemed to know which of his horses would win races. The man had won a great deal of money betting on his own horses. Even though the boy was very obedient, Gerota's evil streak did not prevent him from tormenting his slave for fun – especially if one of his horses was beaten in a race.

ooo

Qui-Gon and Mace did not attend the negotiations. They had been concentrating on infiltrating the slave trade as buyers, so they could catch the ringleaders and put the whole slave cartel out of business. They needed to accomplish this before the business and the slaves were taken off planet.

Over the past month, Qui-Gon and Mace had become trusted in the slavers world. They were known as rich merchants with an eye for beautiful creatures. Gerota was introduced to them at a banquet, and they showed an interest in the fact that he had some fine horses. Gerota thought he could sell some of his horses to these two distinguished looking buyers. Perhaps he could even get them to invest in his other businesses and help him get his slaves off planet.

Not realising that these men were Jedi, he had become very friendly with them. He even warned them that Jedi were on the other side of the planet sealing a deal to banish slavery. Gerota invited Mace and Qui-Gon out to his mansion. He found out that these merchants had a large fleet of transports at their disposal. He was hoping he could negotiate a deal to get all his slaves off planet in one lot.

Mace, and Qui-Gon arrived at Gerota's mansion and were treated like royalty. Gerota was so convinced that they were dedicated slavers, he felt he had no reason to keep any secrets from them. "Mace, Qui, I am glad you could come. I have arranged rooms for your stay. Perhaps you can look at my merchandise tomorrow," he gushed happily. "I would like to show you my prize horses, and perhaps you can join me at the races. My horses are the best in the land."

Qui-gon tried to look enthusiastic. "We would love the diversion, as we haven't seen a good horse race in some time. Business has been hectic with all the Jedi and Republic soldiers spying on us at every Auction."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Gerota said. "I have a fine collection of slaves that I purchased over the years, and I certainly don't want to loose them because of nosey Jedi." He smirked. I have arranged a banquet for tonight. Later, I will show you my animals. I am very proud of them."

Mace and Qui-Gon sat in the room Gerota had given them and discussed their course of action. "We must get the names of his suppliers and the names of the other traders in the cartel. I am sure he will open up and tell us. He is so conceited, and he thinks he will never get caught," Mace declared.

Qui-Gon was quiet, and Mace wondered what was wrong. "Qui, my friend, what is it? You seem very quiet."

Qui-Gon turned to face his friend. "I was just thinking about Obi-wan, and wondering if I was any closer on this planet to finding him."

Mace shook his head "Oh Qui, I thought you had forgotten about him. It's been nearly three years. Even though I hate to say it, surely he is dead by now," Mace said sadly.

"No, Mace, he's not dead! I know it! I would have felt it, even though I didn't have a very good bond with him. His aura was so bright! I am sure I would have felt it if he passed on into the Force. I cannot give up hope. I will not give up. I am the cause of his descent into slavery. I will not stop searching for him…ever," Qui-Gon said with conviction.

ooo

Throughout the banquet, Gerota kept hinting about who his main suppliers were. He wanted to introduce Mace and Qui to his contacts. The more wine Gerota consumed, the looser his tongue got. After all the other guests had left, and it was just Gerota, Mace and Qui, Gerota leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. "Let's take our wine to the stables. I cannot wait to show you my horses!"

Gerota stood up and half-staggered towards the door. "Come on! Not only do I have the finest horses, I have the most obedient stable boy who looks after them. I want you to see him. Once you do, you will see why I don't want to get rid of my slaves," he slurred.

The Force sent a shrill forewarning to Qui and his heartbeat picked up speed. He actually staggered himself when it happened. Mace grabbed his arm and said, "Whoa there, partner! I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to see the horses and meet the stable boy."

Before Qui realised it, he yelled, "No, I want to meet him now!"

"That's the spirit," Gerota agreed. He then whispered to Qui, "He is an amazing creature! In the three years I've had him, he has never even tried to escape." He pulled on Qui's arm, laughing as they headed for the stables.

As they walked closer to the stable, Qui-Gon was getting nervous. The Force was erratic, and he felt so overwhelmed with expectancy. Gerota pushed open the doors and turned on the lights. Qui and Mace noticed that the barn and stables were immaculate. There was not a piece of straw out of place, and the harnesses hanging on the wall were well oiled and clean. Saddles lined one wall and rugs were on every horse. They looked magnificent standing in their stalls. Whoever the stable boy is, he certainly keeps a very clean stable, Mace thought.

As they walked further into the barn, they saw some kind of contraption sitting in the middle. It appeared to be a rack of some kind, and there were chains attached to it. Hanging from the side was a laser whip, a hand-held electrical jabber, and some sort of knuckle rings with spikes on them – all designed to cause a great deal of pain. A twinge of apprehension shot through Qui-Gon's mind when he looked at the vicious-looking weapons hanging from the rack.

"Boy get out here!" Gerota snapped, making Qui-Gon anxious.

ooo tbc...


	4. A slaves life

A slaves life.

Qui-Gon stretched out through the Force, but sensed nothing at first. The slave was on his knees, with his back to them. His pants, if you could call them that, barely covered his private parts. They were torn and threadbare, barely reaching his knees.

Gerota laughed, noticing that they were watching his slave intently. He grabbed a handful of hair and shook the boy. "I love the feel of his hair. I cannot believe I shaved it off when I first bought him. I soon realised he was more appealing to me with hair, and it is a good tool to hold him with." Gerota smirked as he yanked the boy's hair again. "He was such a bargain! I couldn't believe my luck. It was a gift from the devil himself! His owner handed him to me on a platter for only two-hundred credits. I paid more than that for one night's entertainment with a bed slave."

Gerota chuckled. "One of my associates has offered me a million credits for him! Can you believe that? Nevertheless, he is not for sale at any price. He is mine, and he will stay mine until the day he dies. That's right, isn't it, Boy?" The slave simply nodded, much to Qui-Gon's frustration. He hoped the boy would speak. Since the boy wouldn't turn around, he wanted to hear his voice.

"Time for inspection, Boy." Gerota smirked as he stepped away from the slave and walked toward the stalls. He inspected each horse, telling Mace and Qui-Gon all about the horse's heritage. When he got to the last stall, he found a bandage on the colt's leg. Qui-Gon was watching the boy, hoping he would lift his head or turn around slightly – just enough for Qui-Gon to see his face. The Force was erratic, and he could not concentrate on what Gerota was saying.

The slave knew that because the colt was injured, he was either going to get a beating tonight or the next morning. It was inevitable, as soon as his Master saw the bandage on the colt. It was always his fault if the horses were hurt, as it was his job to look after them. The young colt had kicked his water trough over, and in the process, grazed his fetlock on the sharp edge. He had cleaned the wound with an equine Bacta solution and, although it wasn't a bad graze, bandaged it to stop the colt from licking the solution off.

"This horse is injured! You let this horse get hurt," Gerota growled. "You know what that means, don't you?"

The slave had prepared himself for the predictable beating. He expected punishment. He deserved it. It was as it should be. After all, he was a slave, and he had no rights. Over the years, he had learned to bury his feelings and to keep his face neutral. To cry out would incense his Master, and the beating would then be ten times worse.

Gerota stormed back to the kneeling boy. Before Qui-Gon could even blink, Gerota lashed out with his foot, catching the boy in the stomach. The powerful kick knocked the boy backwards, landing him face down on Qui-Gon's feet. Qui-Gon almost used the Force to catch the boy, but Mace's hand on his arm stopped him from blowing their cover. Instead, he stepped back a pace – his anger rising at the cruelty Gerota was displaying. The slave owner didn't notice their reaction, as he was heading towards the rack. Both Jedi sensed an immoral desire to discipline the slave oozing from the man. He was excited about it and was going to enjoy it.

Qui-Gon felt ashamed as the slave removed the remnants of his pants, using them to wipe Qui-Gon's boots clean. Gerota stood by the rack waiting for the boy. "I am pleased you remembered to clean up your mess, Boy." He then turned his attention to Qui-Gon and Mace. "Don't worry; he will suffer for his wretched behaviour."

Qui-Gon wanted to diffuse the situation. "Boy, you can stop now. My boots are clean." The boy didn't take any notice, so Qui-Gon spoke again. "Didn't you hear me, Boy? They are clean now."

Gerota smiled wickedly. "He won't answer you. He is forbidden to speak. I found that out the hard way with my personal slaves. You never give them an opportunity to deceive you. Before I took this one as my personal slave, I had others. I made the mistake of allowing them to speak freely, answer me, and speak amongst themselves. They turned out to be traitorous, and I was extremely fortunate to escape with my life. My last two personal slaves plotted against me, formulated a plan to escape their bondage, and kill me in the process! Well, they paid severely for their treachery." Gerota laughed as he slid his hand across his throat, indicating their fate.

"This slave knows the penalty for speaking," Gerota continued. "I am sure he apologises for his behaviour, don't you?" He sneered at the boy as he got up off the floor. He then looked over at Qui-Gon. "Did he leave any dirt on your boots?"

"No." Qui-Gon worked to get his emotions under control. It was all he could to keep from strangling Gerota! He did not want to blow his cover, but was hard-pressed to keep his anger from boiling over at the viciousness of the slave owner.

Behind the mask of calmness they were displaying, Qui-Gon and Mace felt so helpless when the boy ran to the rack and his punishment. Gerota pulled the boy's arms brutally to each corner of the rack, securing him by the wrist shackles. Then he did the same with the boy's legs. Once the straps were secure and the boy was spread-eagled over the rack, Gerota unhooked the laser whip. He flicked it out, ready to whip the boy.

Mace stood close to Qui-Gon, giving him moral support. Mace knew his friend abhorred torture, as did he. However, Mace had more emotional control in this instance than Qui-Gon, and there was too much at stake to slip up now.

Abruptly the Force surged to life in the boy, taking them both by surprise. They glanced at each other as the Force flexed. Qui-Gon sensed tendrils of the Force expanding and coiling in and around the boy. While the beating was in progress, Qui-Gon searched the boy's aura. It was confusing, familiar, and muffled, as though the boy was on another planet. His body was in front of Qui-Gon, yet his soul and his psyche were somewhere else. Qui-Gon was convinced he knew who this boy was, but needed to see his face in order to confirm his suspicions.

The beating was swift and harsh. Gerota left the boy's back and buttocks covered with criss-crossed, bleeding welts. Throughout it all, the boy never uttered a word. The only sound that came from the boy was his trembling and erratic breathing.

Mace sensed the overwhelming anger radiating from his friend. He didn't want Qui-Gon to do anything rash, so he used his considerable strength in the Force to hold Qui-Gon motionless. He knew it was probably a bad idea to use his power against his friend, but he hoped Qui-Gon would understand. There were a lot more slaves to worry about than just this one. Mace knew Qui-Gon had issues with the old adage, "The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." He had gone against that doctrine years before with Tahl. Qui-Gon could only see rescuing the one, his dear friend Master Tahl, on the planet Melida/Dann. In the process of following that focus, he had lost his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mace believed with his entire core that Obi-Wan was dead. A Force-sensitive slave never lasted more than a few weeks in slavery. It was a fact that slavers delighted in killing Jedi slowly and painfully, just to see how long a Jedi could last in extreme pain.

Qui-Gon's anger flared up at his old friend for a moment, and he glared at him. Mace stood his ground, sending a warning to Qui-Gon not to repeat mistakes of the past. Qui-Gon immediately pulled his anger back, realising their precarious position. He took a few deep breaths and hoped that Gerota was finished punishing the boy.

Gerota went to a cupboard and brought back some Bacta ointment, smearing it roughly over the boys back. He seemed to delight in touching the boy's skin. When he was finished, he smiled over at Qui-Gon and Mace. "How many slaves do you know who keep their screaming to themselves? I can do anything to him and he doesn't make a sound. He is so submissive and obedient."

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say. He was searching for words, but none would come. Mace quickly answered Gerota. "He is certainly an owner's dream. No wonder your friend wants to buy him. You have yourself one dutiful servant. I would be interested in buying him, myself," Mace laughed.

Qui-Gon finally spoke up. "Has your associate even seen his face? It's hard to understand what the attraction is to a skinny boy with a mop of hair covering his face."

Gerota laughed excitedly. "Ha! I wondered when you would ask to see his face!" Both Jedi wondered if they had stepped into a trap. But neither Jedi sensed anything, and wondered why he thought it out of the ordinary to ask such a question.

Gerota laughed again. "Don't look so worried! I won't murder you for looking at my beautiful boy. But you can't have him, so don't even try taking him from me. He is too beautiful to let just anyone see his face. There are thieves around, you know." Gerota continued, "I will turn him around, and then you will see why I am so protective of him." He untied the boy and turned him around. The boy's head was still lowered. He re-shackled the boy onto the rack facing them. Then he stood in front of the boy and grabbed a handful of hair.

Qui-Gon braced himself and sent a warning through the force to prepare Mace. He was certain this was Obi-Wan. Mace glared at his friend as the silent suggestion vibrated through the Force. Before the boy's head came up, Mace noticed the brand stamped on the boy's chest, along with scars across the front of his body. This boy had to have been born a slave. He was sure it wasn't Kenobi. He was worried about Qui-Gon, as his friend seemed to see Obi-Wan in every slave he encountered.

Mace remembered a year ago, they nearly lost Qui-Gon when he was shot by a Bounty hunter who had been man-handling a slave. The slave had been similar in colouring to Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon had charged after the bounty hunter. He had lost focus and was injured. It had taken two weeks for Qui-Gon to recover. Mace now wondered if he should send Qui-Gon back to Coruscant and finish this operation on his own. His train of thought was interrupted when Gerota spoke.

"Here, Gentlemen, is the face of my stable boy." Gerota looked down at the boy with pride. "Exquisite, isn't he?"  
_  
_Qui-Gon didn't hear a word. Time had frozen as he gazed at a very familiar visage. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon tried to keep his face passive, though he wasn't sure if it was working. He wanted nothing more than to take the boy in his arms and protect him from this vicious slaver.

Mace felt his mouth gape open in stunned amazement. It WAS Obi-Wan! Mace quickly recovered and smiled at Gerota. "No wonder you keep him hidden. You have described him perfectly. What do you think Qui, my friend? Have you ever seen such a lovely face?" He nudged Qui-Gon, who looked like he was going to cry.

Qui-Gon finally tore his eyes from his Padawan. "Oh! Yes, he is very beautiful." He focused on Gerota. "I have been searching for many years, and have yet to find a slave as good-looking as yours!"

Gerota looked very pleased with himself. "Ha! You probably won't ever find one like him. He is one of a kind. Though, I nearly lost him six months ago. A rival slave cartel was trying to take over the Southern business, which I control with my two associates. The rival slaver stole my boy! He found the tracking device implanted in him and dug it out. He left a gaping hole in him! It took me three weeks to find my boy. He was in a bad way – nearly dead. He did survive, of course, and my business has grown because of it. We killed the rival and claimed all his slaves." Gerota grinned as he shook Obi-Wans head. "So, good luck in your search. Just remember this one is mine!"

Obi-Wan seemed to wear a lost and defeated expression as a badge. The look of resignation to his fate filled Mace and Qui-Gon's senses. Qui-Gon felt so ashamed. He was the cause of Obi-Wan's fall into slavery. He stared into Obi-Wan's eyes, which were empty of emotion – dull and lifeless. His skin was pale. Although his face was free of scars, pain was etched there. His eyes did not focus on any of them, as Gerota did not permit him to look into the face of a free man. Gerota was too busy admiring his slave to notice the apologetic expression Mace gave Qui-Gon for not believing that Obi-Wan was alive.

Mace remembered a younger Obi-Wan – forever trying to win favour with one Master or another; hoping beyond hope that one would take him as their apprentice. The boy never quite succeeded in being welcomed or accepted as a Jedi Padawan. He was ostracised by Qui-Gon, then forgotten by most of the Jedi, including Mace. It was a distressing tale, which culminated into his descent into slavery – having been sold by someone whom he had considered a friend.

Obi-Wan's eyes were open, but he appeared to be lost in a world of his own. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Qui-Gon couldn't bear to see his Padawan at the mercy of this slaver, so he turned away and strode over to the horses. He would pretend to be more interested in them, and perhaps Gerota would loose interest in Obi-Wan.

Mace noticed the wine, and called out to Gerota. "Hey, I'm thirsty! Let's have a drink."

Gerota smiled and left the boy dangling in his shackles. He brought the wine over, along with three glasses. "Here. Let's toast to a long and successful business partnership, Gentlemen!"

Qui-Gon wanted to smash the cask over the bantha's head. Nevertheless, he just smiled and accepted the glass. He hoped they could get him drunk enough so he would pass out. Qui-Gon was not going to leave Obi-Wan here another day. They sat around discussing horseracing and other lucrative business opportunities until Gerota was quite drunk.

The man staggered over to the rack and leaned heavily on Obi-Wan. Gerota caressed the boy's face as Qui-Gon stepped towards him. He sloshed his wine down Obi-Wan's chest as he turned to grin at the approaching Jedi. "He is so beautiful, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," Qui-Gon agreed. He pressed his hand down on Gerota's shoulder and waved the other one imperceptibly. "Sleep." The man suddenly crashed to the ground.

"Qui-Gon, what are you doing?" Mace gestured down at the now-sleeping slaver. "You cannot just put the man to sleep and think he won't notice something is wrong!"

"Let me think for a minute, Mace! I couldn't let him continue to drool all over Obi-Wan. I will come up with something. I just need a few moments to collect my thoughts."

Mace shook his head as he hauled Gerota up and placed him on the stack of hay they had been sitting on before. He turned back, seeing that Qui-Gon was unshackling Obi-Wan. "What are you doing? We cannot blow our cover! We will be meeting Gerota's contacts tomorrow, and we can put these slavers out of business!"

"Mace, you cannot possibly think that I am going to leave him here! I do not care about them now. Nothing is going to stop me from getting Obi-Wan out of here."

"Qui Gon, do not do this. Do not risk thousands of lives just to free one slave! We came here to end all slavery on this planet. If we take this boy away now, Gerota will not give up his contacts. The mission will be lost!"

Qui-Gon turned irritated eyes on Mace. "Are you saying that I should leave Obi-Wan here to be abused? I cannot, in all honesty, do as you are suggesting," he snapped, as he undid Obi-Wan's shackled feet.

"Qui-Gon, listen to me. There is more at stake here than just this boy!"

Qui-Gon couldn't believe Mace's attitude. "You do not care one bit about Obi-Wan. Do you have any sympathy for him at all?"

Mace shifted uncomfortably, and his eyes dropped for a moment. "It's not that I don't care, Qui-Gon. He is a slave – has been for three years. He has survived this long. Tomorrow we have a chance of releasing thousands of slaves. He is just one; there are many more that we can save."

"Mace, he is not just a slave! Yet, I can see in your eyes that you think Obi-Wan Kenobi is dead. And 'this boy,' as you keep on calling him, is not worth anything. Where did the Jedi philosophy go? Where are the Jedi ideals now? What happened, Mace? When did you stop being a protector of our younglings and become a cynic?"

Mace turned around and walked over to Gerota, checking to make sure he was still asleep. He wanted time to think, and standing there arguing with Qui-Gon was certainly not helping in that regard. Mace watched Qui-Gon undo the wrist manacles holding Obi-Wan to the rack. The boy was standing on his feet, but was not responsive. His eyes were downcast, seemingly waiting for a command.

Qui-Gon spoke gently. "Obi-Wan?" There was no response. Qui-Gon lifted the boy's face to look at him, but he kept his eyes lowered. "Obi-Wan, it is me, Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon felt the Force flare in Obi-wan, but the boy did not otherwise acknowledge him. The Jedi Master removed his robe and wrapped it around Obi-Wan's shivering body. The reaction to that gesture was surprising. Obi-Wan took it off and handed it back to Qui-Gon.

Mace came towards them. "He is probably forbidden to accept clothes, and he is probably waiting for an order."

Qui-Gon refused to believe that Obi-Wan did not recognise him. "Obi-Wan, I am taking you home – back to the Jedi Temple. Please talk to me. Please tell me you recognise me!" Still no response.

Mace wanted to prove a point, so he snapped out an order. "Boy, bring the wine here and fetch the glasses."

That got an instant response. Obi-Wan quickly picked up the cask of wine and retrieved the glasses from the bench. He came over and held out the glasses. When the two Jedi took them, the boy poured the wine. As soon as the glasses were full, he put the wine on the bench and knelt down on the floor.

"See," Mace said. "That is not the Obi-Wan Kenobi we knew. For all intents and purposes, he IS just a slave."

Qui-Gon stormed over to Obi-Wan, pulling him to his feet. He could feel the tensing of muscles – the expectation of punishment. "I want you to answer me! I want you to tell me what your name is. Look at me, Padawan!" Qui-Gon made the boy look at him. When he did not answer, Qui-Gon pulled him over to where Gerota was sleeping.

"Look at him! He is evil! He hurts you! I have been looking for you for three years, and I don't want to leave you here for one more minute! Even if you hate me and don't want to come back with me to the Temple, I will not leave you here! Do you want to be a slave? Do you like being punished and whipped every day? Or do you want to feel the Force lighting your path and guiding you to freedom?"

Qui-Gon took a deep, calming breath. "I never gave up hope, Obi-Wan. For three years, you have been in my thoughts. So, please answer me. If you cannot speak, give me a nod or shake your head; but I want to hear from you." He then held his breath and waited for a response.

tbc...

Thanks Amber75


	5. The mission

Thanks Amber 75

oooooo

Qui-Gon waited. He wanted to hold Obi-Wan and tell him how sorry he was. He could see the emotions vying for supremacy. Obi-Wan did not know what to do. The boy was confused. Betrayal was a major part of his life, and he wasn't sure what to make of Qui-Gon. However, he was always sure if the opportunity arose, he would escape Gerota. Suddenly, Qui-Gon did not need to hold Obi-Wan's head up anymore.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and looked into Qui-Gon's eyes, boring into them. His mouth opened and a croaky voice nervously whispered, "I don't want to be a slave anymore. I don't want to be a slave," he repeated. "My name is Obi-Wan… Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan's steely glare changed to desperation and tears formed in his eyes. "Please help me?"

Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan into an embrace. "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank the Force I have found you! I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you! I will help you."

Obi-Wan watched Mace as Qui-Gon embraced him and saw disappointment and distress in the Master's eyes. He heard what Mace had said about him and about the mission. Qui-Gon again wrapped his robe around the slender boy's body, and again Obi-Wan took it off. "Please, Sir, I cannot accept your robe."

"Obi-Wan, listen to me! We cannot take you from here without clothes on. And we must hurry before Gerota wakes up and finds you gone." Qui-Gon gave a pleading look, not understanding why Obi-Wan was refusing his robe.

Obi-Wan pointed to Mace and said, "I heard what he said about your reason for being here. He doesn't want you to jeopardise the mission. He is frustrated by my very existence, and he has already made judgement on me as a person."

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say, because he felt Obi-Wan's words were true.

However, Mace quickly offered clarification. "Obi-Wan, I am a Jedi first and foremost, and I have dedicated my life to serving the Force and people in need. I cannot deny that I am frustrated. I feel the mission is far more important than just one person, even if that one person is a Jedi. There is more at stake here. If we can get the names of Gerota's associate slave traders, we will be able to send an army of Republic soldiers and Jedi to close them down. If we manage to do that, we will be saving many thousands of slaves. Although it may appear that I am unsympathetic to your plight, I am not. However, I must stay focused. The opportunity is here to save many lives. I regret that I must focus on the good of the many, instead of just yours," Mace admitted.

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "Then I will not be the cause of your failure to bring the mission to a crucial conclusion." He then stepped away from Qui-Gon.

"Obi-Wan, what do you mean? You cannot stay here, and I cannot stand by and let Gerota abuse you. You have suffered long enough." Qui-Gon looked ready to force the issue.

"Yes, I have suffered – as all those who are slaves have suffered. Nevertheless, I once felt as he does." Obi-Wan looked over at Mace. "I was once focused and determined to be that which many believed I was not worthy to be." Obi-Wan focused his attention again on Qui-Gon. "However, it was not my destiny to be a Jedi. That is now abundantly clear to me. I made too many mistakes. Those who doubted me were right; I was not worthy to be a Jedi." Obi-Wan straightened his shoulders, determination shining from his eyes. "There are thousands of slaves in need of saving from their fate. I am but one, who will do anything I can to make sure your mission is successful."

"You are wrong, Obi-Wan, you were always worthy. It was I who was not worthy of you! Any decisions which condemned you to this fate were my fault." Qui-Gon admitted to himself that if he had stayed with Obi-Wan on Melida/Dann, instead of helping Tahl, Obi-Wan would still be a Jedi.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You were only one of many who condemned me, Sir. I suppose if I was to blame one Jedi for my fate, it would be the one who took me from my parents, delivering me to a life which would hold me in contempt and ultimately reject me."

Obi-Wan looked back at Mace. "You said something about meeting my master's associates?"

Mace and Qui-Gon both cringed at the term he used to describe Gerota. "Please, Obi-Wan, do not call that monster your master," Qui-Gon gasped.

Obi-Wan straightened and replied, "I call him 'Master' because he is just that. I am his to do with as he pleases. He has never made me believe I was anything more than what I am. He treats me as his slave, and as his slave, I have no rights and no say. I cannot complain. Total obedience is expected and punishment is swift." He looked up into Qui-Gon's eyes. "If I do nothing more in this life, I would like to die knowing that I helped make a small difference in freeing other slaves. If you will tell me what it is you are trying to do, I will do anything I can to help you."

Mace stepped forward and really looked at Obi-Wan. He smiled down at him. "You are brave, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and it is my honour to know you." Mace then bowed to him.

Obi-Wan did not acknowledge Master Windu's words. He was not brave. He was tired – tired of living this life.

Mace did not expect anything from Obi-Wan, so he got straight into their plan. "We are to meet his associates here tomorrow. Their men will take all of Gerota's slaves off planet. Because of the treaty, the King is going to sign with the Republic to abolish slavery here. Apparently, these associates share Gerota's love of horses. He said that they are coming to look at several young colts he has for sale. We have Jedi and Republic soldiers waiting for our signal. Tomorrow, while they are loading their ships with slaves, we have arranged for our people to board those ships as well. They will attach homing trackers to the ships, so that we can follow them to their base of operations. Jedi and Republic soldiers will follow them and close down their operations, freeing the slaves and returning them to their homes. Qui-Gon and I are supposed to keep Gerota and his associates out of the way. Otherwise, they may recognise our operatives and warn their men. Hopefully, we can keep them here looking at the horses until the ships leave."

"My master has brought his associates to the stables before. They usually spend a great deal of time in here." Obi-Wan lowered his head and his face turned red.

Qui-Gon felt a spike of shame rush through Obi-Wan. He did not want to consider that anyone else abused Obi-Wan as Gerota enjoyed doing. Qui-Gon did not think he could stand by and watch and not be able to help him. "Obi-Wan, I don't want them near you or hurting you." He turned to Mace with a look of desperation. "I could give Gerota a mind suggestion to keep them away from Obi-Wan. We can figure out a different plan. There has to be another way." Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan. "I don't want to put you in danger."

Mace couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? You cannot control his mind into believing his slave does not exist! Even if you could, it would take an enormous amount of concentration, and I need your presence with me!"

Qui-Gon knew he was grasping at the wind, but he had to do something! He looked around, as if searching physically for an answer. Obi-Wan then spoke up.

"Even if you could make Gerota believe I was gone, his associates know me well. They would want to know where I was. They have offered Gerota many credits for me, and if I am not here, they will notice. He told them once that I was his perfect possession, that I was the most obedient slave he owned. He challenges his visitors to make me cry out in pain or talk back to them. I learnt very early on that if I spoke, the pain he inflicted on me was worse than anything his associates could do to me."

Qui-Gon shuddered, imagining what Gerota inflicted on Obi-Wan.

"I will do whatever is necessary to keep their attention away from the ships. If they are coming to see the horses, they will watch them workout down at the track, which is behind the stables. It is far enough away from the landing platform that the ships will be out of view. His associates are partial to having a few drinks when they come here. Just make sure you bring plenty with you. They will do the rest."

"Obi-Wan, you will be at great risk. Remember what Gerota was doing to you when I put him to sleep! He was drunk, and he didn't care how much he hurt you. I couldn't bear it if all three of them were drunk, and you were strapped to that damnable rack!"

Obi-Wan's expression said it all. Gerota and his associates always drank heavily when they came to the stables. It was the fact that Obi-Wan was there that made them stay.

Mace understood Obi-Wan's look. "Qui-Gon, I am sure Obi-Wan knows what those men are like. He has survived for three years. I am sure he can survive for one more day."

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement. "Please, you have no other choice but to agree. It is only that you recognised me; otherwise, we would not be having this conversation. I have seen Gerota's slaves die horrible deaths, and there wasn't anything I could do for them. I have a chance now to help, and I want to take it."

Obi-Wan made sense. Nevertheless, his calm approach to the possibility of his own demise made Mace a bit apprehensive of what tomorrow would bring. "Obi-Wan, we will do whatever we can to keep you safe."

"It is too late to worry about my safety. I am what I am, and this is my chance to be redeemed. If I die, then I will die knowing I did all I could to save the other slaves. I will die with honour," Obi-Wan stated.

Qui-Gon hated to admit it, but Obi-Wan was right. He had suffered for years, and now was his chance to be free. They were so close to ending the slaver ring, and it would mean thousands of slaves, including children, would be free. Just one more day, that was all. He could sense the strength in Obi-Wan – not in body, but in will power. He would do what he must. How many times had Qui-Gon acted on that very principle?

"I have one request, if it is possible?" Obi-Wan looked earnestly at the two men.

"Whatever you want, Obi-Wan. I owe you that and more," Qui-Gon answered.

"Do not be too hasty with your answer, Sir. You are bound to the rules of your temple and to your Council. They will probably forbid my request," Obi-Wan said sadly.

Mace stepped closer to Obi-Wan. "What is your request?"

"If I die, could my ashes be spread in the Garden of Peace and Tranquillity? I remember that place," said Obi-Wan wistfully. "In my time at the temple, I would go there to meditate when I was lonely and scared. I always left that garden feeling better. It was a place I could escape the reality of my life. When Gerota punishes me, I think of that garden and beg the Force to take me there until the beating is over."

Qui-Gon couldn't answer, for he feared Obi-Wan's thought would come true. He didn't want to loose Obi-Wan now that he had found him.

Mace looked at the boy thoughtfully. "You have my word as a Councillor. Your request will be honoured. However, I refuse to accept that you will die. Qui-Gon is right when he says that we do not want to loose you."

Obi-Wan was comforted by his words, and they brought tears to his eyes. As they ran down his face, he bowed, saying, "Thank you, Sir."

Qui-Gon was distressed by Obi-Wan's words. He was thanking them? It should be they thanking him! Reluctantly, Qui-Gon replaced the wrist and ankle shackles on Obi-Wan, strapping him to the rack once more. He replaced the tracking collar, though not before disengaging the electric stunner imbedded in it. At least if something did go wrong, Obi-Wan would have a fighting chance to get away. They made sure everything was as before. They even splashed some wine on Obi-Wan. Mace then woke Gerota up.

Gerota opened his eyes and stretched his arms. Qui-Gon was sitting next to him with a glass of wine in his hand. "What happened?" He was confused.

Mace was standing in front of him holding two glasses of wine. "Well old man, you collapsed, and Qui sat you down here. Luckily, I caught your glass as you fell, although you spilled most of your wine on your slave."

"Blast!" Gerota growled as he staggered up. "That's how I lost him the last time! They got me so drunk I passed out. When I woke up they had kidnapped my boy!" He rushed over to Obi-Wan and checked the shackles.

"I hope that shows you can trust us." Mace gestured towards Obi-Wan. "As you can see, he is still here." You were out for half a cycle – more than enough time if we wanted to steal him. However, we are more interested in doing business with you than in stealing your slave."

Gerota ran his hands over Obi-Wan, who had reverted to his submissive stance. "Let me look at you, Boy." Obi-Wan lifted his head up, keeping his gaze down. "Gods, you are beautiful! I am so fortunate to have such an obedient slave."

Qui-Gon came up along side Gerota and slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, my friend, it is getting late and we have a long day ahead of us."

Gerota blinked and yawned. "I think you are right, my friend." Gerota undid the shackles binding Obi-Wan to the rack. Once released, he fell to his knees and lowered his head to the ground. "Tomorrow, my pet, my associates are coming to inspect the two colts. Make sure they are well groomed and ready. Now, get to bed!"

Obi-Wan got up off the ground. But before he could get away, Gerota lashed out with his foot, catching him in the chest. The force of the kick knocked him back and he rolled on the ground. His breathing quickly grew laboured. Obi-Wan did not cry out. He just crawled into his stall and collapsed on the hay.

Mace grabbed Qui-Gon's arm, again, and shook his head. They could not interfere.

Gerota turned around, laughing. "We get up early. After first meal, we will discuss your contribution to my business operations. My associates will arrive in the late morning. Their men will catalogue my slaves while they join us for lunch. If they are in agreement, then you will join our cartel."

Mace slapped him on the shoulder. "We look forward to tomorrow, then."

oooooooooooo

Later, Qui-Gon paced up and down their room. He was furious. "Gerota is a sadistic son of a Bantha! I wanted to choke him where he stood! Did you hear the pop? It sounded like he broke Obi-Wan's ribs."

"Yes, I heard it too," Mace confirmed.

"Doing that to a defenceless boy is contemptible!" Qui-Gon sank into a chair. "By the Force, Mace, how has Obi-Wan survived for three years?"

"That's exactly how."

"What?" Qui-Gon was thoroughly confused.

"By the Force. The Force has sustained him. You heard him say that the Force gave him a sanctuary in his torment and moments of pain. Like a cocoon, It protected him," Mace explained.

"Then that makes me doubly ashamed." Qui-Gon sighed heavily. "When I first took him as my apprentice, I picked on him. I told him that his connection to the Force was sadly lacking. I think I wanted him to fail. It makes me sick to think I criticised him, all in the name of Xanatos. I was so angry with my former apprentice, and I used Obi-Wan as the whipping boy. Now look at him – still being used as a whipping boy!"

Qui-Gon stood suddenly. "Mace, I want to go back to the stables and make sure he is alright."

"What if the guards see you?"

"Mace, I am a Jedi, the guards will not see me!"

Mace decided not to quarrel with him on the matter. "Be careful, my friend. Remember, this mission is important!"

Qui-Gon nodded and disappeared out onto the balcony. There were plenty of guards stationed around the compound. However, they were not expecting someone to sneak around on the inside. Their concentration was to the skies, and off in the distance across the land.

Qui-Gon entered the stables from the rear door, coming to Obi-Wan's corner first. There were night-lights on the walls, which gave a soft glow to the complete stable complex. He stretched out and could sense distress radiating from Obi-Wan. As Qui-Gon approached, he could hear soft weeping coming from inside. He entered the stall. On the straw-covered floor was Obi-Wan. His body was shaking and he was in the foetal position. Obi-Wan had not sensed his approach and jumped when Qui-Gon sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here, Sir? The guards will see you!"

Qui-Gon held his finger up, and whispered. "Shush, my child, I am a Jedi. As you know, a Jedi can hide himself well. I came to see if you were alright, and to apologise for not doing anything to help when that Bantha kicked you."

"You have no need to apologise, Sir. He would have done that whether you were watching or not. It is what he does." Obi-Wan continued to shake.

"Please let me ease your pain." Qui-Gon held his hand out, ready to direct some Force currents to heal the injuries.

"No, Sir. I cannot allow you to soil your hands on the likes of me." Obi-Wan moved away from him. "I will be alright. The pain is going now."

"Obi-Wan, please do not put your self down. You are worthy of help. You should have never been put in this position in the first place."

"This is my fate, Sir, and I have accepted it."

"Please call me Qui-Gon or Master Qui-Gon – after all, you are my apprentice." He smiled.

"No, Sir. I was never really your apprentice. I knew that, deep down, you did not want me. I felt it in everything you said to me. The Council didn't want me either. They wanted to send me to the Agri Corps. They forced you to take me. I heard Master Yoda telling you to take me. When I disobeyed you on Melida/Dann and you silenced the bond, I knew I was doomed. But Cerasi made me feel wanted…needed.

I liked her a lot. She made me feel good about myself, and even Neild seemed to like me. They appreciated that I had stayed to help. When Cerasi died, I think a part of me died as well. She was the first person I ever met who liked me because of me, not because I was a Jedi. Then I turned to Neild, because I also thought he was my friend." Obi-Wan snorted. "That's when Obi-Wan Kenobi died."

Qui-Gon was at a loss for words.

"May I ask a favour of you, Sir?" Obi-Wan's voice was filled with emotion.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, what is it?"

"If I do die tomorrow, would you make a marker for me in the Garden of Peace and Tranquillity? Please don't write on it that I was a slave. Please?"

Qui-Gon saw tears fill the boy's eyes that mirrored his own. He wrapped his arms around the slender shoulders and pulled Obi-Wan into a tight embrace. Quietly, Obi-Wan wept and his whole body shook. Qui-Gon's tears trickled down his face. He was determined to bring Obi-Wan back to the Temple alive. The boy deserved a future.

tbc...


	6. A decision to make

Qui-Gon, pulled Obi-Wan to his chest, sending healing waves into Obi-Wans tortured body. The youth struggled slightly not wanting to be a burden.

"Obi-Wan, stop struggling! I am going to comfort you, whether you like it or not."

Obi-Wan relaxed into the embrace; his eyelids became heavy, and soon he drifted off to sleep. Qui-Gon wrapped his robe around them. He listened to the boy's breathing until the early hours of the morning – watching over the shattered boy. He felt Obi-Wan stir, so he released his firm hold. When Obi-Wan realised that the Jedi Master was still there, he sat up quietly, staring at him.

"You should leave now, Sir. It is nearly morning and the household will rise shortly," he whispered.

Qui-Gon nodded as he rose to his feet, brushing off the straw. Obi-Wan quickly got up, making sure there was no more straw on the Jedi. Qui-Gon smiled and turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped his progress.

"Thank you, Sir" Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon patted the boys hand and whispered back, "You're very welcome."

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon left the stables. He had a bad feeling, and wondered if this day would be his last. He had prepared for three years for this day. He knew that one day he would break his silence and tell Gerota to go to Hell. He also knew the day he did it, he would die. Gerota was a sadistic son of a Bantha who loved to torment his slaves. Obi-Wan had first-hand knowledge of the atrocities he had performed – all in the name of entertainment.

Every month, Gerota would herd his disobedient slaves into the arena in the middle of his racetrack. He would invite friends and associates out to the arena to watch the slaughter. He made the other slaves stand around the edge of the arena and watch. It was their incentive not to cross their Master. They looked on while the ones on the inside died a horrible death. They were defenceless and did not have a chance of survival.

Rancors roamed the hills, and Gerota ensnared a couple of them for his entertainment. They were semi-sentient beasts – standing ugly and tall on two legs, with a large head and razor sharp teeth. They had four long talons on each hand, they stood twice the height of a man, and their main diet was slaves.

Obi-Wan remembered the first two slaves who were unfortunate enough to become the rancor's dinner. One was only a young man of twenty and the other was his father. Obi-Wan never knew their names – only that the younger man had defended Obi-Wan from Gerota. It was only a few months after Obi-Wan became Gerota's property. He had been ill – he could not even remember what the sickness was now. The young man had been helping unload the hay for the stables. The bales were heavy and Obi-Wan had been struggling to lift them. He'd had a raging temperature and had not eaten in several days. Gerota had come up behind Obi-Wan and took out his whip, flogging him as he collapsed on the ground. Abruptly, the flogging stopped. When Obi-Wan had looked up, Gerota was flat on the ground, with the young man pounding into him with his fists.

The young man was screaming, "You're a pig Gerota! Leave the child alone! He is sick, can't you see that?"

Suddenly from behind them, an older man cried out. "Look out son!"

The young man was too late to see, several guards shot him with blasters, wounding him. Gerota pushed him off and kicked him; the Father tried to help his son, and Gerota kicked him to the ground as well.

Obi-Wan remembered crying out "Please Master, don't hurt them. I'm sorry" However, Obi-Wan realised his mistake when Gerota spun around and picked Obi-Wan up by his throat.

"By speaking you have sealed their fate, you will not speak again, and you will watch them die." Obi-Wan couldn't speak for Gerota was squeezing his neck. He shook him and then threw him on the ground. "If you speak another word I will have some more slaves join these two. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Obi-Wan shook his head.

Later that day Obi-Wan was tied to the rack looking down at the arena, the old man and his son hobbled into the ring, and the Father looked up at Obi-Wan and called out. "Gerota would have killed us anyway boy, we do not blame you"

Obi-Wan could see the younger man bleeding profusely and he could barely stand up, and yet he smiled at Obi-Wan, which made Obi-Wan cry. Abruptly the rancours rushed out, tearing the Father and son apart. Obi-Wan wanted to close his eyes; however, Gerota had warned him of the consequences if he did. Therefore, he watched until there was nothing left. Gerota left Obi-Wan hanging from the rack for several hours, and finally when they took him down a healer gave him some medicine for his sickness.

Obi-Wan saw many more slaves killed in this way, though he was never the cause of it again. He swore he would never utter another word until the day he made the decision to die – today.

Obi-Wan groomed and fed the horses. Shortly, one of the kitchen slaves would bring his breakfast, which usually consisted of broth and bread. No one ever spoke to Obi-Wan except Gerota and his associates, as they were afraid of the consequences. The cook would deliver the broth, sometimes leaving it on the floor in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan did not care. He always ate everything they gave him, because sometimes they would forget and he would not eat all day. He did not know if they truly forgot or Gerota just did not want to feed him. All the slaves were afraid of Gerota, and more so caged with the Rancors.

oooooooo

Soon ships began landing all over the compound attached to Gerota's mansion. A large ship landed, which Obi-Wan had not seen before, and he thought it might belong to Qui-Gon. He watched as several rough-looking men walked down the ramp. Obi-Wan could sense through the Force that the ship was full of Jedi in disguise. Qui-Gon had told Obi-Wan that he was going to offer Gerota his ship for the transportation of slaves. He did not think Gerota would take him up on his offer. However, Gerota had allowed the ship to land and said he would use it if necessary.

Gerota's men started to catalogue the slaves in the compound. They tagged each one and put them in the arena for removal from the planet. Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought of that arena. He shivered once more when Gerota's friends arrived. They were as sadistic as Gerota, and over the years had caused Obi-Wan an immense amount of pain. Obi-Wan watched from his hole in the wall and wondered if Qui-Gon would be able to keep calm in the presence of Gerota's friends. Obi-Wan did not think Qui-Gon had the stomach for some of the abuse that those slavers liked to inflict on Obi-Wan. He hoped that Master Windu could keep him under control – at least until the mission was completed.

By the time the luncheon banquet was ready, everything was in order for the loading of the slaves. Gerota introduced Qui and Mace to his associates. One was Davik Kang, a crime lord, as well as a partner in the slaving operations. The other man enjoyed horseracing. He and Gerota spent quite a bit of their wealth in the buying and selling of horses. His name was Gheza Ghan. Both were vicious criminals who tormented and killed for fun.

When Qui-Gon and Mace were introduced to the men, it was hard for them to laugh and joke with these poor excuses for human beings. Throughout the luncheon, Gerota talked about his horses and wanted to show Gheza the fine specimens he had bred for racing. Qui-Gon's anger rose when he heard Davik comment about Obi-Wan.

"I tell you what, Gheza, you can check out the horses while I tackle the stable boy. If Gerota sells you his colts, maybe I can convince him to sell his stable boy to me!"

Gheza laughed. "You will never learn, Davik! He won't sell the brat, and he probably won't let you anywhere near the kid after the last time. You nearly killed him."

Davik turned to Qui. "Have you seen his boy yet? If you haven't, then you're in for a sight!" He laughed lasciviously.

Qui-Gon faked a laugh. "Yeah, we've seen him."

Davik smirked. "He's a pretty kid – could do so much more than just look after horses."

"Yeah, we noticed," Mace answered.

Gerota was getting more and more excited about going to the stables. He loved it when his friends talked about his stable boy. He wondered briefly how much Davik would offer him this time for the boy. He liked to tease Davik and lead him on, even though he would never sell his boy. "If you men are finished with the food, then maybe we should go check out the horses," he remarked. "Pick up those bottles of wine and we can finish our drinking down at the stables." He grabbed some wine glasses and headed out the door with Davik and Gheza walking along with him.

Qui-Gon's heart was thumping. He could not do this. He sensed these men had Obi-Wan on their mind just as much as the horses. He could not let Obi-Wan become the sacrificial lamb led to the slaughter. He let them get in front while he spoke to Mace. "Mace I cannot do this! These men have no conscience. They will tear Obi-Wan apart! Surely we can stall them until our operatives have completed their sabotage without risking Obi-Wan."

"Qui-Gon, I don't like how this is going, either. But tell me, how do you suppose we are going to stop it? Whatever they are going to do, they have done it before. And Obi-Wan has survived. We must trust in the Force to protect him and get him through this, for the sake of all the other slaves. You heard Obi-Wan, he is going to do it. I don't think we can stop him."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Force help us"

As they entered the stables, Gerota had Obi-Wan on his knees. "Have you done as I told you? Are the horses ready?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Ah, good boy. Show my friends the horses, then."

Obi-Wan got to his feet and hurried to the first stall, bringing out a beautiful chestnut colt. The colt's coat glistened and Obi-Wan paraded him around for several minutes.

"Get the next one" Gerota snapped.

Obi-Wan rushed back to put the first colt away. He then retrieved and paraded the second.

Gheza studied the colt. "I would like to see them both run."

"Very good I will organise two riders, it will take them a few minutes to get here. In the mean time let's have a drink while the boy is saddling them up."

Gerota and his friends sat on the hay, while Obi-Wan saddled the two colts. So far, Qui-Gon was calm since nothing bad had happened to Obi-Wan.

Gerota contacted the house. Soon, a couple of jockeys came and stood down by the track, waiting for Obi-Wan to take the horses to them. He led both young horses out the door. He was halfway down to the track when Davik took out his whip and hit the chestnut horse on the rump. The horse reared up and pulled Obi-Wan over. In the confusion, the black horse kicked out hitting Obi-Wan in his side. Obi-Wan managed to hang on to both horses, even though they stepped on him and dragged him around.

Davik started to laugh. "He's a strong son of a bantha! He ain't let go of either horse."

Gerota saw what Davik did and lunged forward, grabbing Davik by his throat. The horses were Gerota's pride and joy. "If those colts are hurt in any way, I'll whip you alongside my slave," he snapped.

"Ah, come on. Take it easy, Gerota! I was just having some fun! The kid's got 'em settled down now."

Qui-Gon rushed forward, grabbing hold of the closest horse. He wanted to help Obi-Wan up off the ground. He almost did, but stopped himself just in time. He grabbed the reins of the horse instead. Qui-Gon knew that their mission was nearing its end. Just a few more minutes, and Mace would get the signal that the tracking devices were attached to the ships.

The two jockeys came running over and took the horses onto the track. Gerota pulled Obi-Wan up by his hair. "You stupid boy! You're lucky neither one of them got hurt. Now get back to the stable and wait for me."

Obi-Wan bowed and slowly limped back to the barn. Qui-Gon accessed the Force and sensed that Obi-Wan's hip was cracked, and that he had a deep, bleeding gouge in his side. He wanted to go back to the stable, but Gerota was standing between him and Mace pointing to his race track. "I have the best rack track in the Northern sector. Even Gheza's track isn't as good as mine! We will watch the horses run. And then, if Gheza buys them, we can have a few drinks to celebrate."

Gheza chuckled. "Just wait until next year! I am extending my track, and it will be better than yours. Then maybe you will consider selling your slave to me."

Gerota shook his head. "I will never sell him. And if anyone ever steals him from me, I promise you, I will get him back!"

Qui-Gon shuddered at the sound of his threat. It appeared as though Gerota was obsessed with Obi-Wan. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon wasn't too worried. He knew once Obi-Wan was back in the temple, Gerota or anyone else would never hurt Obi-Wan again.

The two horses ran around the track for a good ten minutes. In all that time, Qui-Gon could not concentrate. His thoughts were back in the stable, wondering about Obi-Wan's condition. A thought then occurred to Qui-Gon – Davik had been very quiet for a while now. He turned around to see why, only to find that Davik was nowhere to be seen. Qui-Gon's heart jumped to his throat, as he looked at Mace – who had noticed Davik's absence, as well. Mace's eyes pleaded with Qui-Gon not to do anything foolish.

Finally, Gheza agreed to buy the horses. "You have a deal, my friend. I will take both of them."

Gerota spoke to the two jockeys who took the horses away to wash, and then he directed them to take them straight to the waiting ship. "Now, Gheza, let's go and celebrate your purchase with a glass of wine."

Gheza laughed, as did Mace and Qui. Their laughter, though, was subdued. Qui-Gon was anxious to get back to the stables. As they walked inside the barn, Qui-Gon's worst fears were realised. Davik had Obi-Wan stretched over the rack, with his arms and legs shackled to it. Davik was zapping Obi-Wan with the electric jabber.

Davik held up the jabber. "You said you were going to whip him, so I thought I would get him ready for you. I got to hand it to you; he is one of the toughest slaves I have ever met. No matter what I do to him, he won't utter a word."

Qui-Gon sensed that Gerota, for all his animalistic savagery, was incensed at the way Davik had Obi-Wan slung over the rack. He could see the blood soaking through Obi-Wan's pants from the gash. The boy's injuries were worse than he had thought.

Gerota stormed over. "You are a sadistic son of a bantha, Davik! If you weren't a close friend of Gheza's, I would slit your throat right here!"

Davik sneered, "He's just a slave! There are hundreds of them out there being loaded onto my ships. What's so special about this one?"

Gerota was taller than Davik, and he stood glaring down at him. "He's got more spirit and courage than you will ever have. I have whipped this boy to within an inch of his life, and still he obeys me and does not speak out. He has no fear in him – just acceptance of his fate."

Davik put his hands out in supplication. "Okay, okay! Here, keep your slave." Davik stormed away, tossing Gerota the Jabber.

It tore Qui-Gon apart, not being able to do anything for Obi-Wan now. He could sense a lot of pain radiating from him. Even though his eyes were closed, he was conscious. He jumped when Gerota touched his side.

Qui-Gon voiced his concerns, trying not to sound too disturbed. "That horse kicked him hard. His hip might be broken, and that gash in his side is bleeding quite badly."

Gerota agreed and went to the cupboard to get some Bacta patches. He wrapped them around the boy's side. "You hurting anywhere besides the cut, Boy?"

Obi-Wan knew he had to stall them for as long as he could. If he said his hip was broken, Gerota would go back to the mansion and bring a healer back with him. Obi-Wan couldn't risk Gerota seeing strange people near his ships. He answered Gerota by shaking his head "no."

Mace knew Obi-Wan was giving them more time, and he felt terrible that he could not help him.

"Good!" Gerota walked away from the shackled boy and grabbed the wine. "Come on, Gheza. Come and join me and my friends for a drink to seal your purchase!"

Qui-Gon sent healing force to Obi-Wan's broken body. While Obi-Wan hung from the rack, they all stood around drinking the wine. Davik settled down and laughed at a couple of jokes Gerota told. Soon they were full of wine. Staggering, Gerota went over to Obi-Wan and poured wine on the open cut on his hip. It stung and Obi-Wan nearly cried out. He actually hissed and tried to move away from the liquid.

Qui-Gon glanced at Mace, hoping that it was time to end this undercover operation. But from the look Mace gave him, he had not yet heard from his operatives. Qui-Gon sent him a message through the Force. //"Mace, I cannot stand much more of this! I don't care what Obi-Wan says, no one should be subjected to so much pain."\

//"Just hold on. It cannot be long now before we can stop this. We have come too far to give up now. You heard Obi-Wan, he wants to help."\

Gheza's com unit flashed. The signalled that the ships were ready to take off, and that his men were waiting for him and Davik so they could take off. "Well, Gerota, my friend, we are loaded and ready to go."

Gerota wanted his associates to stay and enjoy more of his hospitality. "I have my personal ship at your disposal. Perhaps I can entice you to stay and leave after dinner."

Davik shook his head. "I'm leaving now. I have been insulted enough for one day!"

Gheza was going to stay, but he thought it wise to accompany his business partner back to his own planet. He didn't entirely trust Davik not to steal the slaves and hide them somewhere.

Gheza nodded. "I'm sorry, Gerota, but I will go with Davik. We will see you in a few days, once we have the slaves settled."

"Very well, then. I will go and make sure everything is in order to leave," Gerota announced.

Mace and Qui-Gon knew that if the slavers went to the ships, they might recognise some of the Jedi who were in disguise. They needed to keep them in the stables. Mace stepped forward. "Why don't you stay? Perhaps we can form an alliance and buy into your cartel business. Could we discuss our business proposition after dinner?"

Gheza knew once Davik had his mind made up, there was no changing it. "I will contact Gerota and set up a meeting with you." Gheza held out his hand for Mace to shake, which he did with reluctance.

Gerota, Davik, and Gheza started for the doors, but a voice had them spinning around.

Obi-Wan screamed out, "Gerota, you're a pig!" His voice trembled.

The boy was disobeying him! Gerota was stunned. The boy never spoke. "What did you say to me, Boy?"

"I said you're a pig! And I want you to know that I am not going to be your obedient slave any longer. So you may as well sell me to Davik. I will not submit to you any longer."

"Now this is interesting," declared Davik, and Gheza agreed. "I think we will make time to watch you bring your boy back under control, Gerota," said Gheza. He took out his com unit and ordered his ships to take off immediately, and that he and Davik would meet them back at their compound. The ships prepared to take off, not realising that there were undercover Jedi and tracking devices on board their ships.

Gerota was seething. He had been embarrassed in front of his associates. Hhe grabbed the laser whip and started lashing out, whipping the boys' shoulders, arms, and legs. He was whipping him wildly. All the time, Obi-Wan was swearing at him.

"How dare you speak! You will obey me and be silent," Gerota screamed.

"No, I will not! Kill me, because that is the only way I will be silenced."

Gerota was loosing face in front of his associates. As he whipped Obi-Wan, he grabbed an iron bar. "You will obey me!"

"No," screamed Obi-Wan.

Gerota brought the iron bar up and slammed it down on Obi-Wan's jaw. The sound of cracking jaw split the air. Gerota then hit Obi-Wan in his shoulder and it crunched under the weight of the iron bar. Qui-Gon rushed for Gerota. He grabbed the man and threw him against the back wall. Mace felt his com unit start buzzing at the same moment, and he knew that was the signal. He pulled his sabre from its hidden place signalling Qui to do the same.

"Rotten Jedi," Davik screamed.

As the two Jedi attacked, Davik and Gheza pulled out their blasters and started firing rapidly. A stray blast rocketed past Qui-Gon, hitting Obi-Wan in his stomach. Obi-Wan gasped as pain tore through his stomach, and he could hear Gerota screaming, "No, No!"

Everything started to go blurry and Obi-Wan could hardly breathe. He heard the sounds of blaster fire and the sound of sabre strikes. He tried to see what was happening, but his eyes were getting heavy. He was loosing the battle to stay conscious. His time had come – he was free. He would dwell in the garden of peace and tranquillity forever. Obi-Wan reached out, wanting the Force to take him, and he slumped in his chains.

tbc...


	7. The threat

The threat.

Gerota staggered towards Obi-Wan. He could see the gaping hole in his stomach, but before he could reach the shackled teen, Qui-Gon flung him back against the wall knocking him unconscious. Mace deflected a blaster bolt back to Davik, killing him instantly. In the next moment, Qui-Gon Force-lifted Gheza as he tried to aim his blaster at Mace, ripped the blaster away, and threw him against the wall. Luckily, the noise of the ships taking off muffled the sounds of blaster fire in the stables. Mace pressed his emergency button and shortly several Jedi rushed into the barn to help. Qui-Gon and Mace hurriedly unchained Obi-Wan.

Mace spoke to the Jedi Masters, who put Gheza and Gerota under arrest while they carefully and gently lifted Obi-Wan up and carried him to their ship. On board the ship, several healers worked on Obi-Wan. He was in critical condition – the blaster bolt had torn through his lower chest and his ribs were broken. He also had a punctured lung, a broken jaw, and a broken hip.

The healer shook his head and confirmed their worst fears. He probably wouldn't make it. "His life signs are very faint and we cannot put him in Bacta until we repair the damage. We will need to operate because his ribs are pressing into his lungs, and we cannot set his broken bones until we stitch him up."

Obi-Wan was a mess, and Qui-Gon was so distraught that Mace threatened to give him a sleep suggestion if he didn't calm down. Qui-Gon placed his hand on the healer's shoulder. "Isn't there anything we can do to keep him alive until we reach Corruscant?"

"Would you send healing energy into his body?"

Mace stepped up next to Qui-Gon. "We will do all we can." Qui-Gon felt relieved at Mace's words and smiled at him. Both Jedi Masters gathered the Force around them and placed their hands on Obi-Wan's body, directing healing waves into him. After several minutes, Obi-Wan's vital signs levelled off enough so the healers could work on Obi-Wan.

By the time they got back to Coruscant, the healers had pried his ribs away from Obi-Wan's lungs and had stopped the bleeding. His shoulder and hip were put in place using the Force and strapped to stop movement. However, Obi-Wan's jaw was shattered. It needed reconstructing, and they hadn't had the necessary equipment on board. Upon arrival, they took Obi-Wan straight into the operating ward. Qui-Gon paced up and down the corridor and refused to go to the Council meeting with Mace.

Mace went alone and informed the Council of their success in capturing two of the slave cartel and explained how one had died at his hand. Their infiltration of the cartel had been successful and their Jedi operatives were in the process of closing down the slave operations.

The council chambers fell to silence when Mace informed them of their discovery of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He explained how they had found him, and what the boy had gone through to ensure that their mission was successful. Mace commended Obi-Wan's bravery and proposed that he be readmitted to the Jedi Order if he survived. Several of the Councillors shifted in their seats, and Mace sensed doubt radiating from some of them.

It wasn't long before Master Yarael Poof spoke. "You believe young Kenobi had full use of the Force while he was held captive, Master Windu?"

"Yes, when we first found him he hid his Force sensitivity behind his shields."

"Why didn't he escape his slavery if he had the ability to use the Force," Master Yaddle asked.

"He was alone and he was confused. As you know, his descent into slavery was unexpected and he had no one to turn to. His slave master ruled by torture, and Obi-Wan saw many slaves die at Gerota's hands," Mace confirmed.

"This Gerota, did he have a mind hold over Obi-Wan," asked Master Gallia.

"No, I do not think it was anything like that," Mace explained.

"Yet he did everything Gerota told him to do, even though he had the Force available to him," Master Gallia continued.

"What other choice did he have? He had nowhere to run to and no one to help him. As far as Obi-Wan knew, this was what his life was meant to be." Mace was getting exasperated and wondered if this was why Qui-Gon hated coming to Council sessions. He was starting to see the Council in a different light.

Master Poof spoke up again. "When you found him, was he afraid?"

Mace knew what they were getting at. If Obi-Wan had fear in him, he would not be able to function as a Jedi. They believed he may turn to the Dark Side if he couldn't release his fear.

"You must understand what young Obi-Wan has gone through. When you do, you will see, as I do, that he is strong and worthy of a place here in the Temple. My fellow Councillors, all of you were on the Council when Obi-Wan went missing. You read the reports and know what happened between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. You know what his so-called friend did to him on Melida/Dann. Obi-Wan's life plummeted to the depths of despair, and yet he did not waver when he learned of our mission. He risked his life to save all the slaves on that planet. He knew that he would probably die, and yet he helped us anyway," Mace explained. "So, to answer your question – yes, he was afraid. But he was not afraid for himself, he was afraid for the slaves under Gerota's control."

"You said that Gerota forced Obi-Wan to do things, did Obi-Wan kill anyone while he was in captivity," Poof inquired.

"No, I don't think so. Qui-Gon told me that Obi-Wan had been witness to the torture and killing of many slaves. Therefore, in an attempt to keep Gerota happy, he obeyed his every whim in the hope that Gerota's lust for pain and torture would be focused on Obi-Wan, instead of the other slaves."

"Did Gerota have an unhealthy desire for Obi-Wan," Master Gallia questioned.

"Yes, he is obsessed with Obi-Wan. I will be relieved when he is sentenced and taken to Kessell, where he cannot hurt Obi-Wan or any other slave ever again."

"When will the sentencing transpire," she asked.

"The trial will commence in a few days. I am sure with all the evidence, Gerota and his Partner will be in prison for a long time," Mace confirmed.

The Councillors nodded in agreement. For a few moments there was silence in the chambers, until Master Yoda tapped his cane, bringing the attention to him. "Deserve our support, Obi-Wan does. But gone for three years, he has been. Far behind his peers, he is. Who will take on his training?"

"Master Yoda, as you know, Qui-Gon refused to replace Obi-Wan with another apprentice for these last three years. He has informed me that he desires to resume Obi-Wan's training. Qui-Gon is resolute in keeping Obi-Wan as his apprentice – with or without the authorization of the Council, if he must."

They all knew of Qui-Gon's stubborn character, and they sensed Mace's resolve in the matter as well. There was a short silence in the room, and then Master Yoda confirmed their decision. "Many lives Obi-Wan has saved. We are indebted to him. A Jedi he was raised to be, and a Jedi he is. May the Force be with him."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Many hours later, the operation was over and Obi-Wan had been immersed in bacta. Qui-Gon stood by the tank and watched his far-too-thin and pale child floating in peace. Tubes were attached to every part of his body – checking his heart and his breathing, making sure his injuries were being monitored, and supplying sustenance to him. Qui-Gon wondered whether Obi-Wan was aware of anything, or whether he had asked the Force to take him to his special place in the garden to keep him safe until the pain subsided.

Qui-Gon wished he could be with Obi-Wan in his dreams – to comfort him and hold him like he had the other night in the stable. He remembered how clingy Obi-Wan had been and how his whole body had trembled. Qui-Gon had felt the rightness of it as his arms had embraced his child. He remembered how he had sent warmth and peace to him through their bond.

Abruptly Qui-Gon stirred from his musings. _Bond? I don't have a bond with Obi-Wan!_ Guiltily, he remembered Melida/Dann. When Obi-Wan had remained on the planet, he had closed down the bond from the boy's consciousness. At the time, he hadn't cared about how much it may have hurt Obi-Wan. All he could see was another failure – another Xanatos. _No, _Qui-Gon thought, _he didn't disobey me. I disobeyed the Force. I was selfish and Obi-Wan paid the price._

Nevertheless, in the stable, Qui-Gon had sent kind thoughts to him. He sat down on a chair next to the tank. He placed his hand on the glass and closed his eyes. He went within himself, travelling deep into his own mind, and searched for the remnants of the shattered bond he once had with Obi-Wan. In his mind's eye, he saw a dark area. It was large and black. In the shadows of this mass of darkness was a tiny speck of light – like a candle flickering in a dark room, barely keeping the darkness from consuming it.

Qui-Gon pushed in further towards the dark mass, calling out to Obi-Wan. As he did, he realised the candle was getting brighter and consuming the darkness. He felt into the darkness and was shocked to realise that it was the dead remnants of his bond with Xanatos that was wrapped around the flame of light. He watched as the darkness retreated and the white light of the flame burned brighter and brighter.

_Yes_, Qui-Gon thought, _it is Obi-Wan's essence! His light is struggling to be seen over the darkness. I must latch onto it._ Qui-Gon touched the white light with his senses, and the candle flared. He called out again, "Obi-Wan, can you hear me?" He felt a chill and confusion radiated through his mind. Qui-Gon opened his eyes, hoping that there may have been some reaction from Obi-Wan. There was none.

All these years, Qui-Gon had held onto the charred remnants of his bond with Xanatos. He realised that he had to purge the ash and soot from his mind – virtually sweep it clean, and make it inviting and welcome for Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon leaned back into the chair and wondered if he could mend their fractured bond. He thought back to the day when he cut his bond off from Obi-Wan. He had walked to the top of the ramp of his ship and closed the door. As he did, he closed off the bond. It must have hurt Obi-Wan so much to be abandoned; and then to be dealt a further blow when one friend died and the other friend sold him into slavery. Qui-Gon shook his head in disgust and rested his head in his hands.

The next day, the healers removed Obi-Wan from the bacta tank, cleaned him, and dressed him in loose fitting pants and tunic. His hair was clean and shone with copper streaks intermingled with the golden colour. With all the suffering, his face still glowed with innocence. His boyish features were shining through. Even though his skin was a pallid colour and his jaw was swollen, the healers had done a wonderful job of putting him back together.

Many days passed by without him stirring. His injuries were healing and the swelling around his jaw had gone. Yet he slept on. Long after he should have woken, he was still unconscious. The healers grew concerned and were at a loss to the cause.

Qui-Gon wanted to stay with Obi-Wan until he woke up, but he had to attend the court hearing to decide the fate of Gerota and Gheza. It was his and Mace's testimony that would send them to prison. Mace was adamant that they should be at the trial to make sure Gerota would be put behind bars for a long time for the atrocities he had committed. Qui-Gon knew he was right, so he sat by Mace's side while the trial proceeded.

Gerota and Gheza tried everything to win their case, even bribing some officials to let them off. Thankfully, the courts were opposed to the deplorable actions of the slavers. They were sentenced to life in prison on Kessel. As Gerota was dragged from the court, he screamed abuse at the two Jedi Masters. He warned them to keep an ever vigilante eye on Obi-Wan, because one day he would return to claim him. He yelled, "No one will take my boy away from me! He is mine! I will find him – even if it takes a lifetime, I will have him back!"

tbc


	8. A truth revealed

Chapter 8 A truth revealed.

A feeling of dread past through Qui-Gon at Gerota's words, and he glanced at Mace. "That man is mad! I am relieved he will be in prison for a long time!"

Mace nodded. "I have arranged for Jedi Masters to accompany the prison barge to Kessell, just to make sure nothing goes wrong with his transfer."

Both Masters left the court room to make their way back to the Temple. At last their mission was over. The next morning Mace came to the healers ward, giving Qui-Gon the good news that both Gerota and Gheza were incarcerated in the prison. The Jedi Masters who accompanied them were satisfied that neither man could escape from the maximum security prison.

Qui-Gon smiled. "Now if only Obi-Wan would wake up, we could get our lives back on track."

Master Yoda arrived at the healing ward and was disappointed to find Obi-Wan still in a coma. He sat on the end of the bed and closed his eyes. After a time, he came out of his deep meditation and looked at Qui-Gon. "Lost, he is. Find his way back, he cannot. Feel tormented and in pain, he does. Waiting for something, he is. Know what it is, I do not."

"Obi-Wan told me that the Force showed him a place in his mind he could go to where the pain could not reach him." Qui-Gon explained to Master Yoda and the other Healers about Obi-Wan's sanctuary. It was a place of safety to go to when the pain was unbearable. What if Obi-Wan believed he was dying? He may be waiting in his sanctuary for the Force to take him home. Qui-Gon told them how Obi-Wan felt safe in the garden of peace and tranquillity. "He was in so much pain."

Master Yoda sensed Qui-Gon's tormented thoughts. Qui-Gon blamed himself, and he didn't know what to say to Obi-Wan to make him wake up. "Link your mind to his, you should. Tell him that safe, he is. Bring him back, you must, Qui-Gon."

"I tried to reach him when he was in the bacta. I don't think he believes me! What if he won't listen to me? I have hurt him so much. He told me that if he could hate just one Jedi, it would be the one who took him from his parents. Master Yoda, you know very well it was I who brought Obi-Wan to the Temple. It was I who took him from his parents. He hates that person, and that person is me. Mace, you heard what he said. _"If I was to blame one Jedi for my fate, then it would be the one who took me from my parents, and delivered me to a life that would hold me in contempt and ultimately reject me."_

Mace nodded. "However, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan didn't actually say he does hate that person. He said 'if' he were to blame one Jedi for his fate. Did you feel hatred from him towards you?"

"No, I didn't," Qui-Gon answered.

"Then stop worrying, and start believing in Obi-Wan." Mace placed his hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders. "Bring him back."

Qui-Gon felt the Force urge him on. He moved his hands and put them on either side of Obi-Wan's head. He closed his eyes and delved into Obi-Wan's mind, coming to the place where their bond had been. It was splintered, and there appeared to be a void – a gaping hole in his soul. Qui-Gon pressed his mind to the spot. He brought with him the flickering candle light, which was what remained of his end of the bond. He followed a thin strand of the Force deep into Obi-Wan's mind. He could sense Obi-Wan's presence in a secluded area, which resembled the garden of peace and tranquillity. He touched the presence with his mind.

"_Obi-Wan, it is me Qui-Gon, can you hear me_?"

A flare of anxiety tingled Qui-Gon's mind. _"You came." _Obi-Wan whispered.

"_Yes, Obi-Wan, I promised you I would."_

"_I have been waiting a long time. I thought you had forgotten me."_

"_Oh, Obi-Wan, I could never forget you. I was trying to find you, but I didn't know where to look."_

"_You left me. You said I wasn't worthy. I have been alone for a long time. Am I being punished?"_

"_No, Obi-Wan, you are not being punished. It is I who is at fault. Obi-Wan, I am so sorry for leaving you." _As Obi-Wan's body appeared in front of him in his minds eye, Qui-Gon lifted his hand towards Obi-Wan's face.

"_Please don't." _Obi-Wan moved back away from the touch. _"Did you bring the marker? I am so tired, and I want to rest. Would you put it here by this tree? I like it here. I won't ask any more of you. If you could just put the marker here for me, it would make me so happy. Then I can rest."_

"_No, please, Obi-Wan, I do not want you to go! I didn't bring the marker. If I brought it, then it would mean that you would only be in my memories. You are flesh and blood, and you are my Padawan. You will always be my Padawan, and I cannot bear to loose you again."_

"_But Sir, on Melida/ Dann you said I was a disgrace! You left me and you wanted to hurt me. I deserved it, I know. I accepted the pain. It was your right to do it to me."_

"_No, Obi-Wan, it wasn't my right. I was wrong. It was never my right to hurt you. It was my duty to teach you, and I realised my mistake too late. I was so wrong! All I wanted to do was to hold you and make your pain go away. But you disappeared, and I have been searching for you ever since."_

"_I am tired, Sir. I just want the pain to go away. The Force will take the pain away. I am not afraid to die. You don't have to worry about me," _Obi declared in a resigned whisper.

"_Please, Obi-Wan! You are right in saying that the Force will take the pain away. However, you do not have to die for that to happen. If I promise you that the pain will go away, will you come with me and see?"_

"_Come where?"_

"_Come with me out of the Garden. We are waiting for you inside the Temple."_

"_In the Temple? In the Jedi Temple?"_

"_Yes, my Obi-Wan, we are on Coruscant. You are in the healers ward in the Temple. Your injuries have been healed and you just have to wake up to know the pain is gone."_

"_You called me 'Your Obi-Wan.' Why?"_

"_Because you are; I cannot bear to loose you again. Please don't leave me, now that I have found you. Please, my Obi-Wan please let me love you and take care of you."_

"_Why now? No one cared about me before. I was always alone."_

"_Then we were all fools, Obi-Wan! I want to show you that I do care – that all the Jedi care about you. We are all praying to the Force to bring you back to us. Do you not sense it?" _Qui-Gon sent as all of his love into the boy's shattered spirit and caressed him with the Force. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan accept the caress and the burst of light flared brightly. _"Will you trust me, will you come with me?"_

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_Stretch out, Obi-Wan. Do you feel any of the pain you felt before?"_

Obi-Wan did, tentatively, and felt only weariness. _"No, I don't sense any pain. I feel tired, though."_

"_You feel tired because you're not resting properly. Once you become conscious that you do not have to hide anymore, you will be alright. So, will you come with me?"_

"_Y...yes." _

Qui-Gon came out of his trance and opened his eyes. He still had his hands on either side of Obi-Wan's head. "Obi-Wan? Open your eyes, my Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sent warm feelings through their bond, which was flaring to life.

The young man opened his eyes and blinked several times. A flicker of anxiety filtered through the bond. Sensing this, Qui-Gon sent soothing waves of love and warmth to his Padawan. Obi-Wan couldn't feel any pain, as the healers had given him some medication. He felt warm, and yet he could not feel any pain. Although he had just woken up, he was tired. Obi-Wan focused his eyes on Qui-Gon and smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon smiled in return and leaned over, kissing him on his forehead.

Obi-Wan looked around the room, noticing that there were several people he didn't know. Standing right next to his bed were Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Am I truly in the Jedi Temple?" Obi-Wan still couldn't quite believe it.

"Yes, young one. Home, you are," Yoda stated.

"Home?" Tears filled Obi-Wan's eyes. "Home," he whispered. After many tears were shed, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

oooooooooooooo

A week later, Obi-Wan was well enough to leave the healers ward. Each day, Obi-Wan learnt a bit more about life in the Temple over the past three years. Although he hardly spoke through the entire healing process, he was an avid listener.

Qui-Gon had been a constant visitor, telling him many stories. Several of Obi-Wan's childhood friends visited him and welcomed him back into the fold. Finally, the day came for Obi-Wan to leave the healers. Qui-Gon brought some clothes and left him for a moment to speak to the healer. When Qui-Gon came back, Obi-Wan had dressed and was sitting on the bed.

"Are you ready to go, Padawan?"

"I guess so," Obi-Wan answered. "Where are we going?"

"I have fixed up your old room. I want to take you home to our apartment."

Obi-Wan looked out the window, thoughtfully gazing at the sun. He didn't know why, but he was nervous about going to Qui-Gon's apartment.

"May we go to the tranquillity garden first," Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course we can," Qui-Gon remarked.

They walked in silence until they reached the garden. A small gasp of surprise came from Obi-Wan. "It is more beautiful than I remember! It's so bright and colourful!"

Qui-Gon smiled. "You are lucky, Obi-Wan. It is the season when everything blooms."

"May I sit here under this tree?"

Qui-Gon looked up at the beautiful flowering fig tree and spread a blanket across the grass. "It is a beautiful spot, Obi-Wan, and a perfect place to sit."

Qui-Gon sensed turmoil and nervousness coming from Obi-Wan, and he knew there was something on his mind. Qui-Gon thought it best to allow him some time to sift through his thoughts. Therefore, he sat down and leaned against the tree and waited patiently.

It was a long time before Obi-Wan stopped picking at the grass and sighed. "Master Jinn, thank you for rescuing me. I will be forever grateful to you and Master Windu for saving me. But I have been thinking about my life, and about being a Jedi…I know I can never be a Jedi."

"Obi-Wan, of course you can be a Jedi. You are a Jedi. If you are worried that you cannot catch up with your studies, then don't. You have plenty of time to catch up to your peers."

"No, it isn't about catching up. It is about what is right and fair – especially to the ones who are ready to be chosen. They should be given the chance to become a Jedi. If I stay, then one of them will be sent to the Agricorps. I do not want to be the cause of an initiate being sent away. You should choose one of them. I am too old to resume training. They will resent me, and I am not worthy to be a Jedi," he whispered.

"Obi-Wan, no one will resent you. And of course you are worthy to be a Jedi! Why would you think you aren't?"

"Because it is true; I remember my life here at the Temple. I didn't have many friends. I always seemed to annoy some of the other initiates and they used to push me around. So, I spent a lot of time on my own studying. When I turned eleven, everything started to change. The Masters would talk to us about being chosen as an apprentice, and that our time was growing short. They told us that we had to strive hard to be chosen; otherwise we would end up in the Agricorps. I studied so hard, and Masters would smile and say, 'well done,' yet no one ever chose me! When I was twelve, I resigned myself to the fact that no one liked me. It made me angry to think I had been taken away from my family, only to end up somewhere I didn't want to be. I was scared of going to the Agricorps, as were many of the others. I don't think you would understand, unless it was going to happen to you. Did you ever worry about being sent there, Master Jinn?"

"To the Agricorps? No, I was chosen early – when I was eleven," Qui-Gon admitted sheepishly.

"Did any of your friends get sent there?"

"To be honest with you, Obi-Wan, I never thought about the Agricorps, and none of my friends were sent there. There were a lot more Masters and Knights available to take on an apprentice in those days."

"Well, I thought about it a lot. It was on my mind constantly, and sometimes I could not concentrate in class because of it. During the last four months before my thirteenth birthday, several older initiates were assigned to different branches of the corps. Then just a couple of weeks before mine, I was sent away. When we left, no one knew the anguish we were in, because we built shields around our disappointment. We held our heads high and pretended that it didn't matter to us that we couldn't stay in the Temple any longer. Do you know we came here to this very garden and cried in private until there were no more tears left in us to shed?"

"No, I did not know that," Qui-Gon admitted.

"May I show you something?"

"Yes, of course."

Obi-Wan led Qui-Gon down a narrow path to a secluded part of the garden. They came to a climbing rose bush in full flower, which covered a dead Muju fruit tree. Obi-Wan picked up a stick and pushed the prickly branches away and stepped through. Qui-Gon followed, using his sabre handle to push away the thorny branches. Once through the bush, they came out to a cleared area at the base of a tree trunk. Carved in the trunk were names – many names of past initiates. Some of the names Qui-Gon vaguely remembered. On the second column of names was a very familiar one, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Qui-Gon was stunned. "All these initiates went to the corps?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan declared. "I checked some of the names." He pointed to the top name. "Her, for instance; she was sent away ten years ago. Each initiate came here and scratched their name in the tree the night before they left. They would sit here all night crying until the morning, and then they would not look back and leave with their head held high. You might wonder how I know so much. I would follow them and watch. Sometimes, their friends would comfort them for a while and then leave them alone. It was so heartbreaking to see their dreams destroyed, and I knew that one day it would be my turn."

Qui-Gon did not know what to say. He had no idea that being assigned to the Agricorps would affect the initiates so much. He then noticed that two names were scratched out. "Do you know why these two names have been scratched out?"

"Yes, they were lucky enough to be recalled. When they came back as Padawan's, they were so happy that they scratched their names off."

"Obi-Wan, your name is still there. Why didn't you take it off when we came back from Bandameer?"

Obi-Wan knelt down and pressed his fingers over his name. "I came here to do that when we returned. However, I couldn't do it. I didn't know why, at first. I came back several times with the intention to scratch it off, yet each time something stopped me. I finally realised what it was." Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon and then quickly continued. "I knew. I knew you didn't really want me, and I sensed that I would not be your apprentice for long."

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I didn't know. I didn't understand how going to the Agricorps would affect you. I am so sorry!"

"I feel your guilt, you know. You feel responsible now about what happened to me. Yet, I think you were happy when I said I would stay on Melida/Dann. Even before that, I felt your resentment towards me. I thought I could find happiness with Cerasi, and yet all I succeeded in doing was to watch her die. Neild resented me for that. I couldn't save his friend, and he hated me for it. So, he sold me."

Obi-Wan bleakly looked at Qui-Gon. "I finally understood my place in life. I wasn't worthy to have a place, and I had no right to be happy. I was a slave, and I am scared that everyone here will see it in me. A Jedi should know no fear. Master Yoda says that fear leads to the dark side. I know. I have seen the dark side, Gerota was evil, and he has tainted me. It has happened just as you said it would, when you left me on Melida/Dann. You said I would be in the darkness forever, and you were right. I feel it all around me."

Agony gripped Qui-Gon's heart. "Obi-Wan, listen to me, none of what happened to you is your fault! You have been through a horrible ordeal. You need time to see things clearly and to find peace. Please let me show you how much I need you and want you! I was foolish and arrogant. You were the best thing to ever happen to me, and I hid from the truth that you were meant to be my Padawan. The Force pulled us together, and it was I who pushed you away, because I thought the Force was mistaken. It was not your fault that you were made a slave, and I am ashamed of the way I treated you. And Neild had no right to do what he did. I know you are afraid. But not all fear leads to the dark side, and I can help you release your fears."

"No, you cannot," Obi-Wan blurted out, pulling away from Qui-Gon.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I'm… I'm afraid….. I am afraid you will change your mind again!" Obi-Wan dropped his gaze to the ground.

Qui-Gon was shocked. He stared at Obi-Wan's bowed head, and could see the slight body trembling. He looked at Obi-Wan for the longest moment, watching the twitching of his hands. At last, the truth had been fully revealed. He had hurt Obi-Wan the most. He had taken a bright, yet shy boy, and abused him in the worst way. He had accepted him as his apprentice, in name only, and had criticised him at every turn. Then he had ripped out the bond they had shared.

It was unheard of for a Master to wilfully destroy a growing bond between Master and apprentice, and the Council had frowned on his callousness. It was the Council's prerogative to dissolve a bond, and only if they deemed it necessary. But he had done it all in the name of betrayal and darkness. He remembered what he had said to Obi-Wan that day. _"So be it, then. I knew it would end like this. You have betrayed me like Xanatos did. You will join him in darkness forever."_

Qui-Gon had made Obi-Wan believe that he would live in darkness forever, and for three years he had. "Oh, Force, Obi-Wan! I am so sorry!" Qui-Gon pulled out his com-unit and called Yoda.

"Yes?"

"Master Yoda, would you come to the Garden of Tranquillity immediately," Qui-Gon pleaded.

"Coming, I am."

Qui-Gon got up off the ground. With the Force, he made a large opening in the rose branches.

When Master Yoda arrived, he sensed great chaos and pain through the force. Obi-Wan was huddled near the tree stump, shaking and full of self-loathing Qui-Gon was standing at the edge of the bushes shattered and disgusted with himself.

Yoda was about to speak, when Qui-Gon whispered, "Master Yoda, please help Obi-Wan. Help him discover that not everyone in the Temple is as arrogant and callous as I am. What I did to Obi-Wan three years ago has burned a hole in the core of his being. Since then, he has carried the belief that he would dwell in darkness forever. He has carried the fear of darkness with him constantly. I have destroyed his faith in humanity."

Yoda nodded in understanding, for Qui-Gon had told him about removing the bond and what he had said to Obi-Wan three years ago. At the time, Yoda had been infuriated and had admonished Qui-Gon. He had told him that it was his own fear of failing that had caused him to take revenge on a child. He had reprimanded Qui-Gon and had sent him to a soul healer.

Qui-Gon thought he had forgiven himself and learned to release his feelings. He had worked hard to purge his own fear. However, seeing what effect it had on Obi-Wan brought back all the disgust he had felt for himself.

Yoda pulled Obi-Wan to his feet and took him away, leaving Qui-Gon staring at the names scratched on the bark.

Later, Mace came to search out his friend, at Yoda's request. Seeing his friend shattered and in obvious pain, he gently called to him. "Qui-Gon, my friend, come. We need to go inside." He pulled Qui-Gon along, even though he was unresponsive. He just fell into step with Mace holding his arm.

Mace sat Qui-Gon down on his couch and went to make a cup of cha. He brought it back holding it out for Qui-Gon. Finally Qui-Gon's eyes focused on him and he looked up at his long time friend. He began to shake, and his hand covered his face and he cried. After a few moments, he got his emotions under control and spoke to Mace.

"There was so much pain and fear in his eyes – pain of a lifetime of torment. I could see it all in his eyes. It went back further than Melida/Dann – even before I refused him time and time again as my apprentice - before Bandameer. I saw it in his eyes. He thought he was being punished for being born! While I watched him shaking, his life flashed through my mind. It was one of loneliness and longing – desperately reaching out for someone to care. He was seeking approval for just being alive."

Qui-Gon rubbed his face. "Oh Mace, I did that to him. And I think he realised it was me all those years ago, who brought him to the Temple."

"Nonsense, Qui. You cannot believe that you did anything to him as an infant. What could you have possibly done to put fear into a baby?"

Qui-Gon stood up and paced back and forth across the room, and then he turned around to face Mace. "Do you remember what he said in the stable, Mace, about when he was first brought to the Temple?"

"Yes, I remember what he said. There was no anger in him when he said it," Mace confirmed.

"No, of course not! He was resigned to his fate! However, it was my entire fault from the very beginning of his life," Qui practically yelled.

tbc...


	9. The calm before the storm

**Authors note. I am sorry if this seems rushed, however I want to finish this story before I go on holidays in two weeks. I will be away for a month, and did not want to let my kind reviewers wait that long for a post. There will be several quick posts over the next two weeks. Thanks...**

"I don't understand Qui-Gon, what do you think you did to him?" Mace asked, confusion lining his face. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Qui-Gon released a sigh, and sat back down on the couch. "Years ago, I got the call to pick up a force sensitive youngling. We were heading back from a mission, and I was with my eighteen-year-old Padawan Xanatos. At the time, I remember Xanatos being irritated that we had to divert our course to pick up the baby. A nurse directed me to the crib, she was in a hurry, and said the droid on duty would supply all the information we required.

As it is customary, when Jedi collect a child, they receive all information pertaining to the child's heritage. Apparently, a man found Obi-Wan suckling on his dead Mothers breast. The milk he was trying to draw in had gone as cold as death. When he was pulled away he began to cry, and was still crying when he was delivered to the healers station. The man who found him said he cried continuously, and was glad to be rid of him." Qui-Gon took a deep breath and continued with his story.

"Routine health checks were made, and he was injected and probed, and in their examination it was discovered, he was force sensitive. However, because the healer's wing was busy with a major accident, the baby remained in the care of the droid. He was the only baby in the nursery, and the only contact he had came from an unemotional lump of steel! Therefore, his introduction to life was - a dead Mother - a cold droid - a busy Nurse, and then my Padawan and I. I picked him up. I felt an unexpected flair in the force, and his little hand shot out of the shawl, grabbing my hair. He sensed me checking him over with the force, and now I realise he was craving for comfort, for warmth, and for life. He was looking for some one to care, and he sensed we were alike - we were like him. Force sensitive." Qui-Gon shook his head as he stood up, and paced the floor.

"But did I care, No! I felt the neediness in him, and I pulled back. I already had a Padawan, one who required my full attention. I pulled his little hand away from my hair, and I wrapped him snugly in the shawl so his hands were bound tightly in the blanket." Qui-Gon put his face in his hands. "Mace I tied him up so tight he couldn't move; I made him a prisoner in his blanket. He began to cry, and I did not want to deal with a crying baby, so I passed him over to my Padawan. I told Xanatos to put him somewhere safe. Even then I felt the subtle, and delicate nudge of the force, whispering _'hold him, love him'_ but it was not my way; it was not the Jedi way. Xanatos took him back to the cabin, and a few minutes later he emerged, and I asked him if the boy was all right. I had sensed flair of anxiety shoot through the force, and I thought it came from the baby.

Xanatos mentioned a slight accident with the baby. "Oh he is alright, he wiggled as I was laying him on the bed, and my sabre hit his face, it left a red mark, but he is alright".

"I remember feeling a sense of deception through our bond, just a flicker, so I got up and checked on the little one my self. He did have a red mark on his face, and when I went to touch it, he took in a great breath, and his eyes opened wide with fear. He thought I was going to hit him. I wondered for a moment if Xanatos had hit him, however, I shook that thought from my mind. After all my Padawan was not a hurtful boy; he was a senior Padawan for force sake. Oh Mace, how wrong was I?"

"What did you do about it?" Mace inquired.

"I just shrugged it off, leaving the child alone on the bed until we reached Corruscant. He never uttered another sound the whole trip, and even when I handed him over to the crèche Master, he was quiet. Yet his eyes, they had a haunted look about them. When the crèche Master walked away with him over her shoulder, his eyes watched me until he disappeared out the room. It unnerved me, and for a moment, I had a feeling of regret pass through me. Nevertheless, I didn't see him again until he was a toddler, when I started going to the crèche to give them a hand."

Mace smirked. "I don't remember you being that keen to help out in the crèche before, Qui-Gon?"

"I wasn't, and yet for some reason I felt compelled to go there, and he always caught my eye. Yet I did not want to speak to him, so I watched him from a distance. He was nearly always sitting by himself; although the one thing I did notice about him, he would help everyone. His helpful nature seemed to get him into trouble the most. I was in the crèche waiting to speak with the crèche Master, and I saw a young girl trying to get a book off the shelf. Obi-Wan saw her struggling, and he got up from his corner, climbing up and got the book. When he jumped down to give it to her, he accidentally trod on her toes, and she cried out in pain. He dropped the book saying sorry, and ran back to his corner to sit.

I wanted to go and comfort him, yet I could not bring myself to do it. However, the crèche Master knew happened, and she patted him on the shoulder, telling him it was just an accident. He appeared to be happy with that small gesture, and he smiled.

Another time the crèche Master dropped a box of levitation blocks as she was putting it on the shelf. The children were leaving the room at the time, and did not notice, with the exception of Obi-wan. He went over and without a word; he sat down picking up the blocks, stacking them back in the box. I remember the crèche Master had been in a hurry, and I was waiting for her. We were doing a report on some older initiates to present to the Council, and she was running late.

She brushed him away with her curt voice - Oh do not get me wrong Mace! She thanked him. However, her frustration at being late for an appointment came out in her voice.

She said _Thank you Obi-wan, now quickly run along or you will be late for balance practice, and you know you need all the help you can get!"_ I thought at the time she was a bit abrupt with him, and I told her so. She apologised, not realising it had sounded that way. She told me she actually thought Obi-wan was a sweet child, and was very helpful. He was only four Mace.

When he was only six, I saw him in the healers. He had bruises, cuts on his face, and arms. However, he did not see me. I asked the healer what had happened. He explained that someone hit Obi-wan, and I asked who did it to him. They said they didn't know, Obi-wan would not tell anyone who did it Mace, and he told the healer he only got what he deserved."

Mace nodded. "I remember that incident, and it was me that asked Obi-Wan who had beaten him. He wouldn't tell me, and he said that it was his own fault, and it wouldn't happen again"

"Don't you see Mace; he has never had a chance! The moment he was born, and taken away from his dead Mother, his life has been one torment after another. Is it just me, or have we all become so uncaring and so uncompassionate that we do not see these children as anything but little Jedi. Are we teaching them to be uncaring, hard, and sceptical beings? No one has ever cared enough to make him feel wanted; to show him how to release his fears, to ease his pain."

Qui-Gon looked up to see why Mace had not answered him; Mace was sitting on the couch staring at nothing in particular.

"Do you see what I have done Mace - you do see don't you Mace?" Qui-Gon asked questioningly.

"Yes, Qui-Gon I see, and I don't like the implications, because it means if we have allowed one child to be treated in this way; then we have failed in looking after our greatest assets 'the younglings'

"What I have told you is the truth, Mace," Qui-Gon said shamefully.

"Oh I believe you Qui-Gon" I just do not know what to do about it" Mace answered.

After a while, Mace sighed and said. "Unless Yoda can help him; I do not see any future for Obi-Wan with the Jedi, if it is as you say. His fear and troubled childhood will prevent him from reaching Knighthood. I would see no alternative but to release him from the Jedi, he might be better off in an orphanage or the Agri-corps, until he reaches adulthood."

"Absolutely not, Mace; I will not allow that!" Qui-Gon stated as he spun around.

"Well then Qui-Gon; enlighten me, what we can do with a sixteen year old boy who has no skills other than being a slave. Who has admitted he is afraid, and who has not had Jedi training for three years; and from what you have indicated, not a lot of training from you before that. Tell me what can we do with him?" Mace snapped.

"Give him what he needs" both men turned as Yoda appeared in the doorway.

"Master Yoda!" Mace bowed.

"I didn't know you were here?" Qui-Gon stated.

"Too busy with your story you were" Yoda stated.

"What do you mean give him what he needs?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Told Master Windu, about young Obi-wan; from baby to apprentice, have you not?" Yoda remarked.

"Yes I told him everything I remember about Obi-wan's life, from the time I picked him up as a baby until I took him as my apprentice."

"Heard I did, sad tale it is" Yoda stated. "Needs to feel wanted; needs to know that 'a mistake' he is not" he insisted.

"How can we do this? It is not the Jedi way to be passionate and loving and show emotion, and have attachments." Mace implied.

"Then time to change it is" Yoda said.

"Change?" Mace questioned.

"Confirm it yourself Master Windu!" Yoda waved his stick at the dark skinned Master. "Greatest asset the Jedi have is the younglings; without them, there is no future. Noticed I have that fewer and fewer younglings come to the Temple, and too quick we are to abandon them, to send them away. Change now we will; Start with young Obi-wan we can" Yoda proclaimed as he started to walk out the door.

Mace and Qui-Gon followed him back to his apartment, Obi-Wan was asleep on the couch, wrapped in a very thick blanket.

"Is he alright?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Force sleep, put him in I did. Protect him from his despair I have, and looked into his memories I did, saw rejection, saw fear and loneliness, and etched into his mind his acceptance of failure. Convinced his destiny is to be a slave, to die alone to atone for his sins." Yoda explained.

"But he has not sinned, he is innocent of any wrong-doing, it is I who has wronged him." Qui-Gon stated.

"Each of us in our own way has wronged him and many like him," Mace agreed, after listening to Yoda's words.

"Chance to right your wrongs, you have. Help you I will, need to feel the warmth of life, and the beating of a loving heart. Nurture him you should, and expel his fears, let him hear the strong beat of your heart. Hold him like the tiny child he was, as the force urged you to do. Banish the memory of a cold dead mother, and a cold droid; cast out the memory of a cold hearted Jedi" Yoda insisted. "A new life he deserves, and give it to him now you will"

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement "what should I do?"

"Room enough on this couch there is, hold him and comfort him. Let him feel your strong heart beating underneath him."

Yoda with his great strength in the force levitated young Obi-wan up off the couch, and Qui-Gon settled him self down on the couch. Master Yoda gently lowered the boy so his upper body and head rested on Qui-Gon's chest. Obi-Wan curled his legs up next to Qui-Gon's warm body, Qui-Gon's arm wrapped around the boys back, and across his slim shoulder. Obi-wan's head rested over Qui-Gon's heart.

Mace gently lifted the boy's hand, and placed it near Qui-Gon's hair; immediately his fingers closed tightly around the living hair. At Yoda's urging, Qui-Gon pulled the living force around him, and cocooned Obi-Wan's body in it. He breathed deeply, so Obi-wan could feel the breath of life moving through his warm chest. Qui-Gon's heart was beating steadily; it was strong and powerful.

Yoda kept Obi-wan asleep; using his connection to the living force, he cocooned the whole room. He and Mace sat on the other couches in the room, and settled down to wait. Yoda drew on the force to free Obi-Wan from his painful memories, replacing them with hope for the future. He gradually released his hold on the boy so he would rise slowly to consciousness, making new memories of warmth, and life in a world where he belonged.

It was late in the evening, and eventually Obi-wan took in a deep breath and sighed; he shifted slightly so his ear rest over Qui-Gon's heart, and he wriggled a bit to get comfortable. His hand opened to grab more hair, and then to their amazement he slipped into a peaceful and contented sleep.

Qui-Gon was comfortable, and so after a while, he drifted off into a restful sleep. It was getting late and Mace curled up on the couch he was sitting on, soon he was asleep as well. Only Yoda stayed awake, sending healing thoughts to Obi-Wan. Master Yoda knew that this would be the beginning of a new life without fear and loneliness.

Morning came, and with it, the sun made a glorious entrance through the window. Two eyes fluttered open; a sense of wellbeing, spread throughout his body. He felt warm, and he felt rested. He did not want to move, he felt safe. His eyes shifted to take in the view, and there on a couch sat Master Yoda, his eyes were shut. Next to him, Master Windu was snoring. He looked back at Master Yoda whose eyes were open now, and the little Master smiled at him.

Obi-wan did not know why, but he felt comforted by that smile, and he smiled back. He sensed he was holding something, and he lifted his hand, to find it full of hair. It was soft and warm, and radiated life.Yoda watched as Obi-wan discovered each new little experience, the hair, and then the sound under his ear. Obi-wan's eyes told the story; he was looking within himself, and listening to the comforting sound of a beating heart. He sighed again, and then he lifted his head so slightly, and saw Qui-Gon's peaceful and relaxed face.

The vision startled him ever so briefly; however, he realised this was different. He thought about his past, only this time it seemed surreal; like he was a spectator to some one else's pain and suffering, and he couldn't sense his fear. The warmth he felt in his body felt wonderful, he felt a part of something, yet what. What was it that he was missing, and was he missing something? He did not think so; he had what he had always wanted, someone to hold him. He felt as if he belonged here in this place, and every one in the room radiated peace and tranquillity, and seemed contented.

A movement caught his eye. Mace stretched and yawned. It was a relaxed and friendly movement. Then he sensed he was been watched, he looked back up at Qui-Gon, who was smiling at him. Obi-wan stared at him for a few moments and then he smiled too.

"Hello sleepy head," he said softly as he lifted his other arm up from his side and he stroked the boys face.

"It is far too early to get up yet, don't you think? Besides, you are keeping me warm. I love the feeling, and I love you Obi-Wan."

He gently pressed Obi-wan's head down towards his chest again, praying to the force that the boy would not balk and pull away. The force answered his prayers. Obi-wan snuggled into his warm embrace, and soon he was dozing off, listening to the beat of Qui-Gon's strong heart.

An hour later Mace and Yoda were up, making breakfast. The smell of food got Obi-Wan's attention, and he wriggled, looking up at Qui-Gon. He was not sure how to ask the question that was foremost on his mind.

"I... need..." He whispered.

Qui-Gon moved his head so he could see Obi-wan's eyes. Obi-wan sensed all eyes were on him waiting for him to finish his statement.

He cleared his throat and said. "M..aster,… I need to go to the fresher - please."

Qui-Gon sat up, bringing Obi-wan into a sitting position, and he smiled. "Thank the force, my Padawan; for I need to go to the fresher too. I wasn't sure how much longer I could wait until you woke up." he smiled as he ruffled Obi-Wans hair.

Obi-wan blushed brightly, as he jumped up and rushed past the Masters, disappearing in to the fresher.

Qui-Gon bowed to Master Yoda. "Thank you Master"

Yoda hobbled over and gave Qui-Gon a cup of tea. "Up to you now it is, hard it will be, for Obi-Wan to catch up, nevertheless catch up he will"

A year passed and Obi-Wan Kenobi had his seventeenth naming day; he had regained his prowess with a light sabre, and Qui-Gon was amazed at the speed in which Obi-Wan had improved.

Although there were, still days when he would revert into his shell, and become reclusive and moody. Nevertheless, it wouldn't take Qui-Gon long to bring his fun loving Padawan out of his defensive casing, and his bright light in the force would blaze to life once more. Qui-Gon's main concerns with Obi-Wan were his lack of interaction with his peers, and his fear of leaving the Temple.

They were having first meal and Qui-Gon wanted to broach the subject of a visit to the Galactic Museum. Ten Masters and their Padawan's were going to visit the Museum, for a history assignment. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be included in this group. "Obi-Wan, do you know what today is?"

Obi-Wan looked up from his meal and scrunched his face. "Yes Master, I do, however, I had made plans to catch up on my studies on light sabre construction. I think that is important too, Master?"

"Obi-Wan you have made a perfectly fine light sabre, as a matter of fact you gained first place in sabre construction. I do not think it is necessary for you to study that subject anymore!"

"Well what about my assignment on the Hyperspace wormholes. I think that is an important subject, it is not every day that a natural phenomenon occurs, which connects two positions in the galaxy via a tunnel through hyperspace. Some of the wormholes often occur just after large disturbances in the Force, and several hyperspace wormholes have extended durations, and study of them shows them to be conduit's for faster-than-light transmissions. It is an interesting subject and I still have some research to do on it." Obi-Wan seemed to plead with his eyes.

Qui-Gon rubbed his beard. He realised Master Yoda and Mace were right when they said he was making too many excuses, not to leave the temple. Qui-Gon did not want to upset his Padawan; however, it had been a year since he started training again, and as Mace indicated, they were in line to go on missions soon. The problem seemed to be that Obi-Wan had a dread of leaving the Temple, and the healers insisted that if Qui-Gon did not break this fear, the condition would get worse.

Qui-Gon decided this was it. He placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Obi-Wan enough is enough, you cannot stay in the Temple for the rest of your life! we are going to the Galactic Museum, and we are leaving in the shuttle in one hour, so I suggest you go and get showered and change"

"But Master!"

"No buts Padawan now go. I am going to contact your teaching Master and let him know that 'we' are going!"

Obi-Wan came out dressed and ready to go; nevertheless, he had a look that would soften the most hardened of men. "Obi-Wan do not look at me like that, I am telling you that you will enjoy the museum, and after I will take you to the Dewback Cantina for a snack before we return to the Temple.

"Master- what if I cannot find you, what if we get separated; it is a big museum?"

"Do you have your com-link Padawan?"

"Yes Master, it is right here on my belt."

"Very well, then there is no need to worry, because I have mine right here on my belt as well. May I add Padawan, so have the nine other Padawan's and their Masters who are going as well, and besides Padawan I promised I would not loose you again, and I meant it? So relax and let's have a good time"

The Museum towered in front of Obi-Wan as they left the shuttle, and walked up the steps to the door. The other Padawan's chattered excitedly to each other, and were anxious to explore. Qui-Gon felt the apprehension in Obi-Wan's steps, and he watched as Obi-Wan lifted his head to take in the imposing shape of the tall building. He placed a comforting hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and the youth smiled at him.

Qui-Gon leaned in to his ear. "You are perfectly safe here with me Obi-Wan, I told you I would keep you safe, and I will.

He felt Obi-Wan relax a bit and a couple of Padawan's came back and spoke to them.

"Master Jinn, can Obi-Wan walk with us?" Garen asked. "We will stay together, and we will keep the Masters in view?"

"I think that would be a fine idea Padawan Muln, what do think Padawan?"

"I suppose so," he stated as he looked into Qui-Gon's eyes and saw confidence and assurance in them.

Qui-Gon watched as the two boys caught up with the rest of the Padawan's and Garens Master stepped next to Qui-Gon. "This is his first time out of the Temple isn't it?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, he didn't want to come but I insisted."

"Don't worry my Padawan Garen, knows all about Obi-Wan's problems and his captivity, He told me he will guard Obi-Wan with his life!"

Qui-Gon laughed. "I don't think a trip to the Museum will entail any danger"

"Yes I know" the other Master agreed. "However, Obi-Wan is a special young man, and his plight affected us all one way or another. I don't know how he survived for three years as a slave to Gerota. You know, even before we knew Gerota had Obi-Wan, he had a reputation as being a vicious slave owner. I am just thankful that he is in prison."

"Yes you are so right, I am thankful that I have Obi-Wan back, and I hope that he can forget the torment he suffered at the hands of that low-life.

"Qui-Gon?" the other Master questioned. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly"

"Why is it, that Obi-Wan is fearful about leaving the Temple?"

Qui-Gon sighed. "Obi-Wan is scared that Gerota will escape from Kessell, and come back for him. He worries that if Gerota does escape and find him that Gerota will take him somewhere, were no one will ever find him."

"Oh I see," the Master, answered.

"I have tried to convince Obi-Wan that there is no way that Gerota will escape, yet he still has dreams about being a slave. Master Yoda thinks Obi-Wan just needs time, and once his training is complete he will be strong enough to handle his fears"

"Well he has come a long way in just a year," Garens Master agreed.

The trip to the Museum turned out to be the turning point in Obi-Wans life, he realised he had been foolish in worrying about his past, and with his newfound friends, his self-assurance grew. After a few more excursions, Obi-Wan went to the Senate building with a group of Padawan's without their Masters. They were going to sit in on a Senate meeting and then have lunch in the Cafeteria.

The only person who was having a panic attack was Qui-Gon, he worried about Obi-Wan, yet after several hours of his Padawan being gone, he felt through their very strong bond and sensed an occasional touch of boredom, and then a mischievous flare. Their day at the Senate was typical, the meeting was boring, and yet the opulence of the Senate rooms gave the Padawan's a chance to poke fun at the lavishness of the place. Every now and then Obi-Wan felt his Masters touch and sent a comforting '_I'm alright'_ back.

Another two years passed and the team of Jinn and Kenobi were known for their expertise in settling disputes and negotiating treaties. It was in the spring of Obi-Wan's twentieth year that Qui-Gon took him to the Garden of Peace and tranquillity, and while they sat basking in the beauty of the flowering blooms and the living force. Qui-Gon announced that Obi-Wan would be taking his trial to become a Senior Padawan.

"Oh thank you Master, do you think I am ready?"

"I have no doubt about your readiness my Padawan, you have excelled in your studies, and I have full confidence in your ability to negotiate a treaty on your own"

"Thank you Master, yet I wonder how you will survive, if you aren't there to hold my hand. I sense that although I have put the past behind me, sometimes I get the feeling you still worry about me"

"I will always worry about you my Obi-Wan, you are like a son to me, and I don't think Fathers ever stop worrying about their children."

Obi-Wan blushed, Qui-Gon pulled him into a loving embrace. he could hear the strong beat of Qui-Gon's heart, and he wrapped his own arms around his Masters waist. "I love you Master"

"I love you just as much, maybe even more, my Obi-Wan"

Unknown to Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan their peaceful existence was about to be shattered, by a bitter, and vengeful man.

tbc...


	10. A man obsessed

Kessell was a planet in the outer rim, and although it was controlled by the republic as a penal colony. The other side of Kessell had a thriving Spice mining operation. A corporate body controlled it, and they had little interest in the republic. If the republic officers kept to their side and the corporate body kept to theirs, the planet lived in relative peace.

The prison on Kessell was a formidable towering giant. Set in the middle of a desert carved out of Sandstone Mountains. The prisoners were incarcerated in cells deep underground, and only after they had proved their capability to be of good behaviour were they allowed top side into an arena, to bask in the sunlight for several hours a day.

Gerota had wormed his way out of his cell and into the arena by being a model prisoner. Over the last three years, he had formed friendships with some of the guards, who did business with the Spice mines on the other side of the planet. Gerota still had connections with people dealing in spice, and he arranged for spice to be available for the guards. Although he was a man obsessed, he knew how to play the waiting game and he endeared himself to the guards by ratting on his co-prisoners.

There had been several attempts to escape by some prisoners; one of those had been Gheza. Gerota's former partner in crime, he and several other prisoners, were in the middle of making a break for it, when Gerota told the guards of their escape route. Gheza and his cohorts paid the ultimate price for trusting Gerota.

Gerota earned rewards, with extra free time in the sun, and a larger room on the ground floor. Model prisoners had holo-net privileges, and Gerota, who had technical training and could rewire computers, sent messages out to his friends on the outside. He was planning his escape, and then he would reclaim his 'boy' and take him far away to the other side of the galaxy where he could live in seclusion with his slave. Gerota still had a great deal of wealth, and he was prepared to use it to achieve his goal. He would bide his time and learn all he could about the Jedi and their habits.

Gerota bought the services of some Bounty Hunters, and promised them untold wealth, to help him secure his property. Bounty Hunters were not interested in what the job was, just how much the payment was. It was on a need to know basis, and they did not need to know anything more than what he was prepared to pay them for a job. His internment on Kessell made him suspicious of everyone, and he would not divulge more information than was necessary to achieve the results he wanted. After four years passed, Gerota put his plan into action, and once he escaped from Kessell, Corruscant was his next stop.

ooooooooooo

The University of Corruscant stood just a few miles from the Jedi temple, students came from all over the galaxy to study and develop their skills. Most of the students lived at the university, and studied a variety of subjects. It was an excellent campus, and a great many of its students went on to excel in their chosen field. However, today brought fear to the campus, a fear not seen in the history of the university. Someone had put siege to the school, and taken twenty students hostage, ranging in age from fourteen to eighteen years of age. These students were highly regarded as the next scientist of the new era. Campus security had tried everything to calm the situation down, and talk the perpetrator into giving up. However, he would not relay his demands to the Corruscant police or the Campus security.

Whomever, the man was, insisted that he speak with Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi Temple. Therefore, the police contacted the Temple and asked if Master Jinn was available to negotiate with the man. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had just returned from another successful mission in the outer reaches of the Republic. Obi-Wan had actually finalised the treaty, and Qui-Gon was very impressed with Obi-Wans capabilities. He excelled in his training, and was an asset to the Jedi order. His past as a slave was buried deep into the history of the Temple.

Obi-Wan was a confident and accomplished member of the Jedi order and would no doubt advance to Jedi Knight in just a few years time. Probably by the time, he reached twenty-five naming days. Qui-Gon felt sad at that prospect, because he had been very happy to have Obi-Wan a constant fixture in his life, and he knew that Obi-Wan would be his last apprentice as he was sixty years of age now.

Obi-Wan to his credit, and training had beaten Qui-Gon in the sparring ring, many times over the last year, and he was proud that Obi-Wan would be his legacy to the Jedi order. They were just sitting down to a real meal in their apartment, as the last few meals, had consisted of ration packs.

"Ah, a home cooked meal Padawan, how nice it is to have some real food."

"Yes Master and I certainly hope we will get a few days off to enjoy a few more of your delicious home delivery meals from the refectory." Obi-Wan jibbed.

"Well Obi-Wan, I am sure if you had learned how to cook, we could have been enjoying your famous cooking instead of Temple food." He grinned back.

"But Master isn't it the duty of the Master to make sure the apprentice is fed properly. Obi-Wan smirked.

"You are fed properly my Padawan, and if you don't stop growing I may have to reduce your rations. You will require new clothes before long, your sleeves are fraying, and your trousers hardly stay tucked in your boots!"

The banter was light and comfortable; they were a good team and had a reputation for being the best swordsmen in the Temple. They had just finished the meal when the com-link buzzed.

"Qui-Gon you are requested to a Council meeting in half a cycle, your Padawan is required as well, a local problem has come up, here on Corruscant." The voice of Mace Windu explained.

"Very well we will be there shortly, Jinn out"

"Master a mission on Corruscant?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I don't know Padawan I haven't heard anything?" Qui-Gon replied.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan waited outside the lage wooden doors of the council chambers waiting for their call. Obi-Wan abruptly felt the force warning him that all was not as it seemed. "Master do you sense a disturbance in the force?"

"No Padawan, I do not sense anything out of the ordinary"

Obi-Wan shook his head as the doors to the council chambers opened to admit them. "I have a bad feeling about this mission Master," he whispered.

Qui-Gon studied his apprentice and sensed turmoil in him that he had not felt for nearly four years. However, he could not ask Obi-Wan about it as they were walking into the Council room. He decided to ask him about his feelings after the Council meeting.

They both bowed to the twelve Councillors "Thank you for your time Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi"

Mace Windu began the meeting and leaned forward in his chair. "We are aware of a situation at the University of Corruscant. Apparently a disgruntled student or perhaps a teacher, we are not sure at this stage, has taken twenty students as hostage. It appears he has several accomplices helping him, and they have five students each as hostages. Campus security tried to settle the dispute; however, apparently there is no dispute and the man says he will release the hostages providing you Qui-Gon come to the University and speak with him."

Qui-Gon seemed confused. "Does the man know me, is that why he is asking for me?"

"He told the Corruscant police that he met you once, you, and your Padawan. He said you were quite the team and he thought you could help him. He says he lost something of value to him, and no one will help him. Therefore, he has resorted to drastic measures to ensure he gets his rightful belongings, he indicated he would let the students go once his property is returned to him.

Qui-Gon was even more confused. "Did he say what the property is, I do not understand what we can do to help this man, and did he give his name?"

Master Yoda glanced at Obi-Wan whose face had taken on a grave and ashen demeanour. Something was terribly wrong with Qui-Gon's Padawan.

Mace Windu answered Qui-Gon's query. "No he would not give his name." Abruptly, Mace and the other Councillors sensed wild and chaotic emotions radiating from Obi-Wan, even Qui-Gon sensed trepidation from his Padawan.

"Padawan, what is it what is wrong."

Obi-Wan turned his head and yet went stiff, his hands clenched and his eyes darkened. "Gerota" he stated.

tbc...


	11. The final showdown

The final showdown

Qui-Gon turned, his Padawan looked so distraught, and yet Qui-Gon knew that Gerota was safely locked away on Kessell.

"Padawan, Obi-Wan what are you talking about, you know that Gerota is imprisoned on Kessell?"

Obi-Wan moved his gaze to Yoda, the small Masters eyes told him what his Master was saying was not true.

"Qui-Gon" Mace Windu called, and Qui-Gon looked at him. "Unfortunately that isn't true, that is the other reason we asked your Padawan to come here today with you. The Commander of the prison on Kessell informed us that a week ago Gerota had died. However, there was a cover-up and someone else's body was identified as his. He is missing from the prison."

"Missing, why did they take a week to inform us of that?" Qui-Gon snapped placing a hand on Obi-Wans shoulder.

"They sent a list of deceased prisoners to the authorities here on Corruscant, and when they checked Gerota's DNA they found it to be different. So they sent word back, and by the time the real deceased person was discovered and they checked the prison Gerota could not be found. We received this information today."

By now Obi-Wan had his head bowed, the feeling through the force indicated that the man holding the hostages may very well be Gerota. Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan and then at the Councillors who all looked stunned as they realised the man could be Gerota, and he was making good on his threat of four years ago._Gerota warned them to keep an ever vigilante eye on his 'boy' because one day he would return and claim him. "No one will take my boy away from me! He is mine, and I will find him, even if it takes a lifetime I will have him back!" _

Qui-Gon glanced at Mace who apparently had the same thought. "I will send word to the authorities that you and your Padawan will not go; I and several of the Councillors will go instead"

The Councillors nodded their agreement to Mace's suggestion. It was Obi-Wan who contradicted him. His head shot up and he stepped forward. "No, he will kill them, he will kill the hostages he has, and then he will take more hostages until I show my self!"

The room went silent and Obi-Wan felt a blush creep up his face. He was disrespectful speaking before they asked for his opinion. Nevertheless, he knew Gerota better than anyone in the room did, and he would not hide behind the Jedi, maybe a few years ago he may have. However, the Obi-Wan who stood before the council now, was confident of his place in the order, and no escaped criminal would make him shy away from his duty as a Jedi.

He stepped forward to speak. "Please forgive my impertinence, my Masters. However, I cannot hide from him forever; he is very cunning, and he will hurt as many people as possible to get what he wants. We must capture him and send him back to prison, before he can hurt anyone else."

Obi-Wan stepped back next to his Master and smiled at him. Qui-Gon was very proud of his Padawan and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Although I hate to admit it Obi-Wan is right, and if it is Gerota he will demand to see Obi-Wan."

"Dangerous it could be, if escape he does with Obi-Wan, a chance there may be that disappear forever your Padawan could" Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan took a startled breath; he didn't want to think of that scenario. Qui-Gon's hand squeezed his shoulder firmly and through their bond, he spoke. // _I told you my Obi-Wan, Gerota will not take you away again. I promise that I will protect you with my life\_

//I _do not fear for my own life Master, you have taught me well. I am confident that I can take care of my self. I am just concerned for the students; he has no regard for human life \_

A contingent of Jedi Masters accompanied Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the University. The Campus security forces surrounded the buildings. Jedi Masters went in the back doors, and blocked the corridors leading to the gymnasium where he had his hostages. Qui-Gon would enter the gymnasium, on his own, and find out if the man was indeed Gerota.

As he stepped away Obi-Wan touched his arm. "Please be careful Master"

"I will, my Padawan"

Qui-Gon opened the door and stepped through, of course he wasn't surprised to recognise a thinner, yet evil looking, Gerota. Qui-Gon surveyed the room before he spoke. Gerota had five young students shackled to his wrist by a length of wire, each student; three girls and two boys were tied together forming a shield in front of Gerota. Qui-Gon noticed three more Bounty hunters, each one was bound to five students, and had blasters levelled at their young heads. It was going to be difficult separating the criminals from the innocents, without someone getting hurt.

"Well if it isn't Jedi Jinn, I have waited four years to get back what is rightfully mine. Where is he, where is my slave?"

"Why don't you let these children go, they have not done anything to deserve this treatment."

"Where is he!" Gerota spat, shaking his blaster at the closest child.

"If you hurt them, you will be executed by the Corruscant courts. Tell me, your accomplices, have you told them how much trouble they will be in if any of these children are harmed." Qui-Gon glanced at the other men. "This school is surrounded by Jedi, and the Corruscant authorities. Did Gerota tell you he was going up against the Jedi Temple?" The anxious looks on their faces answered his question. "How much money did he give you or has he only promised to pay you after he gets what he wants, well I can assure you he will not leave here, unless it is in cuffs."

"Shut up!" Gerota screamed. "Bring my boy here; bring my property to me now!" Qui-Gon could feel the agitation in his voice, he was unstable, and could loose control at any minute. He knew if he could work on his accomplices, they would surrender. He could sense their realisation that the man they were relying on to make them rich, was insane. However, he did not have the luxury of time, something had to give otherwise twenty innocent students, may end up dead.

Qui-Gon heard the door open behind him and his bond flared. //_Obi-Wan go back_!\ he knew without turning around that his Padawan had just entered the room.

//I'm _sorry Master, he is ready to kill someone, I could not let that happen_\

Gerota's eyes bulged. "Boy, my boy! – you look so grown up – I told you I would come back for you!"

Obi-Wan walked slowly and stood next to Qui-Gon, the other bounty hunters were shocked; they had no idea that Gerota's 'boy' was a Jedi.

The one closest to him screamed out. "Are you mad Gerota, you didn't tell us it was a Jedi you were after. You're insane if you think they will let you walk out of here with one of their own!"

The man only had time to finish that sentence before an incensed Gerota blasted him where he stood. The force of the blast sent him flying and because the children were tied to him, they fell down in a heap. The wire holding them to the dead man unravelled and in their panic they scrambled away hiding behind gym equipment. One of the other men pushed his group of children, and ducked behind a row of wooden benches. He wasn't going to prison for a mad man. That left Gerota and one other man and ten children.

The other man seemed more afraid of Gerota than he was the Jedi, he seemed frozen to the spot and he held his blaster to the head of one of the students and yelled "don't come near me or I will shoot!"

Gerota smirked and waved his blaster at Obi-Wan. "You will have to relearn your place my boy, when I get you home you will be punished severely for raising your eyes to me"

Obi-Wan felt a shiver go through his body, remembering his punishments when he was Gerota's slave. He would never put himself in that position again. However, he had to tread carefully and he needed to keep Gerota calm.

"Do you expect me to come with you willingly?" Obi-Wan said calmly.

//_Obi-Wan No_!\ Qui-Gon sent.

"Of course I expect you to come willingly, otherwise I may have to remind you of what happens if you disobey me" Gerota smirked as he held the blaster at the girls head.

"I have changed Gerota, and I see you have too," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Gerota smiled. "You have changed 'boy' you have grown more beautiful, and I like that braid hanging down your shoulder. I may let you keep it. Now come here!" Gerota's posture relaxed minutely.

Obi-Wan took two steps towards him.

Qui-Gon was frantic and he sent //_Obi-Wan what are you doing do not go anywhere near that mad man\_

_//Master please you must trust me, concentrate your efforts on the other ma. If you can get the blaster away from him, we will save five children.\_

Qui-Gon sensed strength in Obi-Wan, which he did not feel he had at this moment. He was intensely worried about his Padawan, and it was distracting him. He realised that Obi-Wan was being true to his training and Qui-Gon was the one letting him down.

He smiled internally sending his love and approval through their bond. // _you are right Padawan; I will concentrate on the task at hand. May the force be with you my Obi-Wan_ \

//_And with you also my Master_\

Qui-Gon watched the man and noticed the young students were trying to move their legs in to a position where they could trip him over. While Obi-Wan kept Gerota's attention focused on him.

Qui-Gon moved over to the other man and spoke to him. "This whole building is surrounded by Jedi you will not escape, and Gerota will not be in a position to pay you. He is insane, you must realise that. My apprentice will not go with him. If you hurt these students you will be tried for murder and you will be executed, is that what you want."

The man was nervous, and he glanced around the room noticing Jedi standing around the walkway above the gym. Authorities hovered around with automatic blasters, aimed at him. Qui-Gon could sense great fear welling up inside the man, and it worried him. If the children tried anything he may panic, and shoot them out of fear.

He moved to the side and the man's eyes followed him, his blaster pointed at the students. The students were afraid, and he sensed they were ready to do something irrational.

"Please all of you stay calm, and do not move, everyone is scared, I know. However, if you make any sudden movements, I cannot guarantee your safety." The eldest youth realised what Qui-Gon meant and he stopped moving his feet.

However, Gerota could see that his accomplice had inched further away from him and he was loosing his advantage. "Bring them back here, you fool can't you see what they are trying to do." Do not believe them I have every right to take my property, so don't listen to them. We will take them all with us. I will use them to make sure my boy behaves himself!"

His words sounded strained and unconvincing to his accomplice, and the man didn't know what to do, he was confused. It only took that split second of confusion for Qui-Gon to make his move. He force lunged at the man, pushing the blaster to the side. Using the force, he pushed him and his hostages back. They slid across the gym floor and came to a stop behind the lockers. Several Jedi were there to confiscate the blaster and untied the students.

Just before all this took place, Obi-Wan had walked to within a few metres of Gerota and his hostages. The three girls were petrified as were the two boys. Four of them were tied together, and were attached to a wire clipped to Gerota's belt. The fifth student a younger girl had been wired separately, and Gerota had his free arm around her neck.

Obi-Wan could see the dark look Gerota had fixed on him. He seemed to be looking right through Obi-Wan, and it brought back unwanted memories of his slavery. Gerota always found a way to make Obi-Wan obey him, and usually it was the torture and death of an innocent victim. Gerota had singled out the younger girl and she would be the victim, ensuring Obi-Wan obeyed him absolutely.

"I know you intend to torture an innocent to make me comply, it has been your way in the past and you will never change."

"Then if you know me so well surrender to me, and we can be on our way!" He sneered.

"Will you release them?" Obi-Wan pointed to the five students.

Gerota's face took on a malevolence that Obi-Wan has seen many times before in the arena, while Obi-Wan would be strapped to the rack, and forced to watch the torture of other slaves. The man enjoyed torture and he had not changed. Obi-Wan knew it was not an option to give in to this man. The five students did not have a chance, even if Obi-Wan surrendered and left the building with him. The students would be dragged along and then used to punish Obi-Wan for his defiance.

"Yes, I will release them once we board my ship" Gerota stated.

"Your ship, where is it?" Obi-Wan had not seen a ship hovering anywhere when they were outside.

Gerota smiled. "Don't you worry your pretty head about that 'boy' it will come when I signal for it. The man was over confident and he touched his chest with his blaster hand. So Obi-Wan knew he had a com-link in his pocket, he guessed the ship would probably land on the roof. Obi-Wan noticed several Jedi leave the gym they had assumed the same thing, and so they would take some Jedi to prevent it from happening.

Gerota noticed Qui-Gon talking to his accomplice and wanted to finalise his quest. "You should have known I would never let you go 'boy' you have caused me a great deal of trouble. Therefore, I think you should come closer so I can fit this collar around your neck, do you remember this collar 'boy.' He touched a collar he had attached to his belt, it was identical to the one Obi-Wan used to wear.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I do remember, however I also remember that your word is not to be trusted. I do not believe you will release the students. Therefore, I will not come closer until you release them."

Gerota laughed, it was a maniacal laugh. "How stupid do you think I am? If I release them now, I will have nothing to use to keep you from running away from me."

"Then release those four, and I will go to my knees in front of you. You have my word as a Jedi, will you do as I ask?"

Gerota knew he was running out of time, his accomplice's hand was shaking as he pointed it at the Jedi Master.

Gerota abruptly cut the wire holding the four students, just as the movement from Qui-Gon caught his eye. Qui-Gon leap towards Gerota's accomplice and his hostages, force pushing them backwards. Obi-Wan felt relief flood him, as now there were only five students at risk not twenty.

The commotion sent Gerota into a rage, and he swung his blaster around towards his closest hostage a young girl. The other children, realised they were loose, and scrambled to safety. Obi-Wan sensed the mad-mans outrage, and he lunged forward to protect the girl. She fainted and slumped against Gerota, just as Obi-Wan slammed Gerota against the wall. However, Gerota brought the blaster up and rammed it under Obi-Wans chin pressing the barrel hard into Obi-Wans throat. Their eyes locked together, and gasps of horror permeated the room as everyone stood rigid, waiting for something to happen. Jedi lit their sabres and stared at Gerota hoping that he would back off and give up. It would not happen, Obi-Wan knew him too well, and he would never give up; he would never release his victims.

"It appears you have me right where you want me," Obi-Wan said as calmly as his thumping heart would allow.

Gerota was mesmerised by Obi-Wans beauty, his skin was flawless, and his hair shone. "I have missed you my slave" he smirked.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes focused on Gerota, and yet he gradually slid his hand down to where the wire connected the girl to him. He gradually undid it, so the girl would be free to slide down to the floor away from danger. Obi-Wan pressed his body close to Gerota to distract him. "You have gone to a lot of trouble to get me back, what happens now?" he whispered trying to keep his voice pleasant.

"You have a beautiful voice when you're not screaming at me, I might think about letting you use your melodious voice when I get you home. However, first I must punish you for disobeying me - my boy. Now that I have you in my possession, I will signal my ship, to take us away from here," the wild-eyed man indicated.

"Let the girl go, she is of no use to you unconscious, you cannot take me out of here with her dangling at your feet." Obi-Wan implied, trying to stall.

While he talked to Gerota he had successfully untied her, he could see the indecision in Gerota's eyes. The man wanted his slave, however he didn't want to loose all his hostages. Gerota could not make up his mind what to do. Unfortunately, the decision was taken out of his hands as the girl woke up, she bolted to her feet screaming, and flung her hands out. Gerota panicked and brought his blaster down away from Obi-Wan's neck and pressed the trigger. At the same time Obi-Wan tried to release the girl from his neck, she had flung her arms around Obi-Wans neck in panic. He sensed the imminent release of the blaster trigger, and twisted the girl away just as the blaster fired. Everyone in the room watched seemingly in slow motion.

Qui-Gon rose to his feet after tackling the other man, and screamed "Noooo. He ran towards his Padawan, and several Jedi jumped down the walkway rushing to help. In the meantime, the police raised their blasters to fire at Gerota.

Smoke from the blaster plumed in the air between the girl and Obi-Wan, and in that split second the girl went sliding across the floor; force pushed by Obi-Wan. He turned back to Gerota who tried to ready his blaster again, pointing it at Qui-Gon; who pounded across the floor towards them. Obi-Wan swung his hand out and knocked the blaster from Gerota's hand, sending the man crashing into the wall. As Gerota hit the wall, blaster fire erupted from the police. Gerota took the full force of three blasts in his chest, and as the blasts hit him, his face contorted in pain. Obi-Wan stared at him, and Gerota lifted his eyes up, to look at Obi-Wan one last time. Gerota shuddered, sliding down the wall, and then he died.

Qui-Gon, touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, he sensed a great amount of tension and pain radiating from his Padawan. "Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

Obi-Wan turned his head, looking into worried eyes. "He's dead, we saved them. I-I think I"- Obi-Wan tried to finish his sentence. However, the adrenaline keeping him going vanished, and in its place, pain filled his senses. Obi-Wan staggered and tried to speak. Qui-Gon reached out for his Padawan and saw blood streaming down his tunic.

"Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, force help me he's been shot."

tbc...


	12. To live or die

The Temple mood was sombre, as word spread that Obi-Wan's life was uncertain; they could not believe he had suffered again at the hands of the Slave owner. He was fighting for his life once again; his injury consisted of a hole in his lower chest shattering the ribs on his left side, and pieces of bone penetrated his lungs and one piece lodged close to his heart. The operation took many hours, as the healers were resolute that if he were to survive they needed to remove all the shattered bone and rebuild his rib cage.

Qui-Gon could not stop pacing, and he blamed him self for allowing Gerota to get anywhere near Obi-Wan, and no matter what anyone said he could not be consoled.

The healers were concerned that if Qui-Gon's distressed state leaked through their bond, it could cause more damage to Obi-Wan's hold on life, as it was tenuous at best. He didn't need to feel Qui-Gon's erratic emotions as well. Therefore, they sent for Master Windu to take Qui-Gon away and make him see that his concern for Obi-Wan could put the youth's recovery in danger.

Mace convinced Qui-Gon to accompany him to the Council chambers, and give his report on the events that occurred. Qui-Gon reluctantly agreed knowing the stress, his emotions were putting on Obi-Wans mental, and physical well-being. The Council wanted to know if Obi-Wan displayed any fear, or apprehension confronting Gerota again after so many years. They were pleased to hear that it was Obi-Wan who displayed a calm and composed approach to the situation. It was Obi-Wan that had to remind his Master, of their duty.

After the meeting, Mace suggested a walk in the room of a thousand fountains, the sound of the water had a calming effect on the nerves. It was Mace's favourite place and he thought it would help Qui-Gon calm down.

Qui-Gon shook his head "No Mace, I would like to go to the garden of peace and tranquillity, it is Obi-Wan's favourite place. He spends a great deal of time meditating near the tree, and I know in his fragile state, his subconscious mind will take him there."

"It is a beautiful place Qui-Gon, no wonder Obi-Wan loves it." Mace agreed.

Walking along the path, they came to the flowering tree, which Obi-Wan called his special place. Qui-Gon sat on the bench and invited Mace to sit next to him.

"Just last week we were here, and I told him he would be tested shortly for senior Padawan status. He beamed he was so happy to finally reach this milestone in his life. He always worried about being worthy, and even over the last few years, he wondered if he would ever catch up to his peers. I never doubted it for a moment; he has come a long way, since I first took him as my apprentice. Mace, I am so proud of his achievements, and I know he is a much wiser man than I am."

"I am sure the trial he has endured, will ensure he is made a senior. Your confirmation of his calm approach to the situation will guarantee his promotion. He has come a long way in such a short time, and he deserves to be a Jedi. He will get my vote, Qui-Gon"

"Thank you Mace that means a great deal to me and I know Obi-Wan values your opinion."

Many hours later Qui-Gon entered the healer's wing, and sought out the healer. The look on his face made Qui-Gon dread talking to him.

"Qui-Gon, please come in to my office, I have quite a bit to tell you." Qui-Gon only nodded, and followed the man in.

"Is Obi-Wan going to die?" he blurted out before the healer could begin.

"No, Qui-Gon he is stable and the operation, to repair the tissue around his heart turned out better than expected. Obi-Wan's rib cage shattered and pieces of bone spread throughout his body. One piece lodged very close to his heart, and it caused us great concern. However, we removed it, and that part of the surgery went well. Unfortunately, several pieces of bone lodged in his backbone, if we remove them; there is a possibility that we could damage his spine, and he may never walk again."

"Can he live a normal life with them lodged in his back?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Regrettably No, not at the moment; the two pieces are pressed up against his vertebrae, and each time he moves his back they move too. I have administered a drug into his system to deaden feeling to his body. He is strapped down so his limbs do not move. It is the only way to prevent the pieces from dislodging and causing permanent paralysis, or death."

"So in other words if Obi-Wan moves, it could kill him?"

"Yes, there is a definite risk to his life"

Qui-Gon could not believe the healer's words. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"No Qui-Gon, the risk is too great; there is a great deal of swelling around the fragments. It is impossible to remove them."

"What about once the swelling is gone, what happens then?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Qui-Gon there is a chance once the swelling goes down he may be able to move around with the aid of a hover chair. However, his days as a field Jedi are over." The healer stated.

Qui-Gon didn't answer him. "I want to see him now!" and he stormed out of the office, and headed towards Obi-Wans room.

Master Yoda stood at the door to Obi-Wans room. "Do you know what the healer said?" Qui-Gon asked the old Master.

"Yes Qui-Gon, know I do, unfortunate it is. However, told Obi-Wan, he has not. Thought it better to hear it from you he did."

"How can I tell him that he will never walk again, or he may be paralysed for the rest of his life? Why now, why does everything bad happen to Obi-Wan. He was so looking forward to his senior trials, he told me he finally felt like a Jedi. I cannot tell him, I won't destroy his dream. There must be something we can do?"

"Tell him you must, he will wake soon, and know he will that something is wrong. Will you allow him to suffer by your silence?" Yoda questioned.

Qui-Gon's shoulders sagged, and he knew that he would be the one to tell Obi-Wan. He wouldn't allow anyone else to do it. He brushed past Yoda and entered the room. Obi-Wan lay flat on the bed and Qui-Gon winced, seeing the restraints holding him firmly in place. He sat down next to the bed and placed his hand over Obi-Wans. It felt warm and alive, and it tore Qui-Gon apart knowing that his Obi-Wan who had suffered imprisonment as a slave for three years, lay on a bed imprisoned in his own body.

Obi-Wans eyes fluttered open, he felt strange, and he reached out to sense his surroundings. He knew his Master sat close by, but for some reason he could not move. He wanted to turn his head to look at Qui-Gon. He wondered why his head would not move, and then he tried to move his hands. Obi-Wan blinked a few times and suddenly his Master came into view. Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan touch his mind and he felt the confusion in the youth.

"Hello my Padawan, it's about time you woke up." He smiled and stroked Obi-Wans forehead. He knew Obi-Wan would ask what was wrong; he felt the inquiry through their bond. He would not lie to his Padawan, no matter how much he wanted to protect him.

"Master - Master why can't I move?"

"You were badly injured Obi-Wan, pieces of your ribs shattered and lodged in your body. The healer removed most of them, however there are two pieces near your backbone, and until the swelling goes down they thought it best to keep you immobile.

"Master how am I immobilised?"

Qui-Gon could sense the worry in Obi-Wans voice. "The healer injected a sedative, which deadened your body and just as a precaution, you are strapped down. It's only a precaution Obi-Wan please do not worry, I will stay with you, and I promise everything will be alright"

"I'm strapped down!" He stuttered.

"Obi-Wan calm down, do not fight it." Qui-Gon sent calming waves to sooth his stricken Padawan. "Please Obi-Wan do not struggle." Obi-Wan stared at his Master and sensed Qui-Gon's worry as well. He took in a deep breath, and let it out again. He released the tension he felt, and tried to relax. Qui-Gon grasped hold of his hand; can you feel my touch Obi-Wan can you feel me holding your hand.

Obi-Wan breathed again and let it out slowly, and he could feel the pressure of Qui-Gon squeezing his hand.

"Y-yes Master, I can feel you" he sighed. "How long will I remain strapped down for, and how long before they can fix me."

Obi-Wan sensed the emotional swirl coming from his Master, and figured out that he would not like what his Master was going to tell him.

"Obi-Wan, I spoke to the healer and he explained the situation, it appears that two small pieces of rib have lodged in your vertebrae. The slightest movement could dislodge them, causing either paralysis or death. I promised you that I would always tell you the truth, and although it pains me to say it, the healers do not think there is much they can do. They want to wait until the swelling goes down, and then we will see."

"Master I sense your concern; do they think I will be like this permanently?"

"Obi-Wan please let's not jump to conclusions yet; you must have faith in the force. Whatever it takes to make you well I will do it!"

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Qui-Gon could not bear to think of Obi-Wan getting so close to becoming a Jedi Knight and to end up in a hover chair, or worse. It seemed to Qui-Gon that Obi-Wans whole life revolved around pain and misfortune. He also thought of the Council, and although they were supportive of Obi-Wan, this would stretch their limits. There was no way he could stay in the Jedi order in this condition, and even if he could get around in a hover chair, it would only take one bump, to his chair, and it could kill him. Qui-Gon knew what he would do if Obi-Wan could not continue as a Jedi. He would leave the order too. If his injuries prevented him from attaining Knighthood then Qui-Gon would relinquish his status as a Jedi Master, and would take Obi-Wan away with him. He promised Obi-Wan that he would always be there for him, and he would.

Obi-Wan on the other hand, thought about what this would do to Qui-Gon. He knew that Qui-Gon still harboured guilty feelings about leaving him on Melida/Dann, and then his consequent slavery. He had hoped that Qui-Gon would release his guilt. However, it seemed like that was not going to happen. Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon would never walk away from him and if it meant Obi-Wan would be bedridden, Qui-Gon would take on the responsibility to care for him. Obi-Wan would not allow that to happen. Not only for Qui-Gon's sake, but for his as well, he could not live like this. He would rather be dead than be a burden to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon sat holding Obi-Wans hand until his Padawan fell asleep; the healer had just administered more sedatives. He spoke to Qui-Gon. "I think you should go and get some rest, he will be asleep for the rest of the night. The medication, will keep him unconscious until morning."

Qui-Gon nodded. He wanted to shower and change his clothes, and perhaps get a bite to eat. He would come back and meditate; there must be a way to heal Obi-Wan, he would not rest until he found a way.

For the next three mornings when Obi-Wan woke up, he wasn't surprised to see Qui-Gon asleep in the chair by his bed. Obi-Wan felt frustrated, he could not move a muscle. The nurses sponged him down, combed his hair, and rubbed cream into his muscles, and they were ever so gentle. Nevertheless, occasionally a slight push or bump would send daggers of pain through his body. Healers would rush in from every direction, and they would increase the dosage of his medication.

Obi-Wan felt like a broken egg, and they were trying to stop the yolk from seeping out. He couldn't stand it any longer, and Qui-Gon noticed tears running down his face. He got up from the chair he had claimed as his own these past few nights, and gently picked Obi-Wans hand up to stroke it. Obi-Wan could feel a sensation that Qui-Gon was touching his hand but that was all.

Obi-Wan made a decision; he couldn't live like this, he would not live this way. He wanted to die. He could not pull his hand away from Qui-Gon, as he didn't have enough feeling in his limbs to do so. Therefore, he used his voice. "Please go away, I have had enough; I cannot lay here while you hover over me. Please leave me alone Master! Go away." The tears rolled down his face and Qui-Gon ignored his pleas and wiped the tears away. "Obi-Wan you're just tired and upset, try and get some sleep you will feel better after a nap"

Obi-Wan knew it would be hard to turn his Master away. Nevertheless, he had too. He couldn't watch Qui-Gon waste his life, sitting holding his hand. The living force beckoned to Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan knew he would shrivel and die cooped up in the healers ward babysitting him.

"Yes Master, I am tired and I am upset. I'm tired of living and I am upset because there is nothing I can do to about it. I want to die Qui-Gon, and you won't let me. How selfish can you be, leave me in peace. I want you to leave this room, and don't come back! Do you understand me Qui-Gon I don't want you here anymore. Go away!" Obi-Wan closed his eyes praying that Qui-Gon would just leave.

tbc... next post, the last chapter in this story. Thanks for reading.


	13. A happy ending

**Authors note. Thank you everyone who added my story to their alerts list, and thank you to those who reviewed. **

**Now the conclusion of The Slave.**

**ooo**

Qui-Gon released Obi-Wans hand when he noticed Master Yoda indicating the same to him from the door. Yoda motioned to Qui-Gon to follow him; he could sense Obi-Wans erratic emotions causing him distress. Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment, and then reluctantly agreed. However, he was determined not to stay away long.

"Master Yoda I do not believe the words he spoke and I won't leave him alone. He needs me and I intend to be there for him forever if necessary."

"Senses your thoughts he does." Loves you more than life he does, and cannot bear to see you whither away looking after him. Give him time to adjust you should."

"He will never adjust to living like that. Surely, there must be something we can do."

Just then, Mace caught up to them as they walked out into the garden. "How is Obi-Wan today?"

Qui-Gon's frustration shone through. "How do you think he feels Mace, he feels like a slave again, tied to that force forsaken rack? He doesn't want to live this way anymore."

"What do you mean?" Mace inquired.

"He says he wants to die, he doesn't want me to visit him anymore"

"Well I don't believe that for one minute; yet maybe you should give him some time alone, Qui-Gon," Mace indicated.

"I don't care what he says; I am going to look after him. I will leave the order if necessary. Nothing is going to stop me from caring for Obi-Wan."

"Qui-Gon you cannot possible leave the Jedi order, it is your life?" Mace declared.

"No Mace, Obi-Wan is my life. I realised it four years ago when I found him again, he is my responsibility, and I would not want it any other way."

Master Yoda shook his head. "Made for each other you two are, very stubborn, too obstinate to give up; both of you. Meditate on a solution I will." Master Yoda hobbled off and disappeared down the path.

The next morning when Obi-Wan woke he was surprised to see Qui-Gon in the chair, watching him.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. "Please go away," he whispered.

"No I won't go away, and no matter how obstinate you get, I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Qui-Gon stated.

"You may have given up but I haven't, do you think I intend for you to lay around here forever. Well my young apprentice think again. Therefore, I suggest you get as much rest as you can because when you are back on your feet, I will make you work harder than ever before." Qui-Gon's voice had a stern quality about it and brooked no argument.

Obi-Wan stared at him, and thought _how can I convince him that I am not worth wasting his time on._

"Padawan, you will never convince me that you are a waste of my time, and I certainly do not want to hear you say that again."

Obi-Wans eyes filled with tears, and yet he smiled. "I didn't say anything Master, I thought it"

Qui-Gon smiled back. "Well don't think, my Padawan; it isn't good for you"

Several days later Qui-Gon came into Obi-Wans room smiling. "Obi-Wan Master Yoda has found a Healer who insists he can help you. He lives on Alderaan, and is a highly qualified surgeon. Master Yoda contacted Senator Organa, and he has arranged for Healer Tim-Tah to come to Corruscant. Apparently he uses the force to guide his hands in surgery."

"Is he a Jedi healer Master?"

"No, however, he is force sensitive. Apparently, his parents would not allow him to become a Jedi. They wanted him to follow in the family business, healing. He is renowned for his expertise in delicate operations such as yours will be."

"When will he arrive Master?"

"Very shortly Padawan Master Yoda is meeting his ship now. I feel confident, and Master Yoda feels it too, my young apprentice. In no time at all we will have you taking your senior trials."

"I hope so Master, I am getting quite sick of this bed."

Healer Tim-Tah greeted Qui-Gon with a shake of his hand. "Master Jinn it is a pleasure to meet you. Senator Organa speak very highly of you; apparently, you were instrumental in Senator Organa's election to the Senate, and you helped remove several questionable Senators from office."

"Thank you, Healer Tim-Tah, I was only doing my duty, as I saw fit." He nodded.

"So let me guess this is the young man I have heard so much about." he smiled down at Obi-Wan who smiled back. "You saved half the Universities finest young minds from a crazed gunman and in the process were injured yourself?"

Embarrassment coloured Obi-Wans face, turning a shade of pink. "Master Qui-Gon saved them; I think I just got in the way."

"Nonsense my boy, I saw the news reports, it was a brave thing you did and I am sure everyone wishes you a speedy recovery. Now I think we need to take you into surgery and have a look at your little problem." Tim-Tah sensed Obi-Wans anxiety. "Do not worry so much young man; I haven't lost a patient yet"

They prepared Obi-Wan for surgery, and using the force levitated him over to lie on his stomach. Healer Tim-Tah suggested Master Yoda, Mace, and Qui-Gon watch from the viewing room, which they did. They were amazed at Tim-Tahs connection to the force and were surprised when he held his hands over Obi-Wan and just moved them slowly up and down his spine. So far, they had not cut Obi-Wan. It was fascinating to watch Tim-Tah use the force to manipulate the two pieces of bone fragment, and for several hours, he concentrated his efforts in the middle of Obi-Wans back.

Abruptly he called for one of the Temple healers to make an incision on the left side of Obi-Wans vertebrae; he did so, and then held the deep cut open with clamps. A short time later Tim-Tah took a long pair of tweezers and placed them in the cut. Qui-Gon noticed the healer seemed to be searching for something and yet he hardly moved the tweezers. However, suddenly he pulled the tweezers out and securely held between them, a small fragment of bone. Qui-Gon sighed in relief, and wondered if the operation was over. Nevertheless, before he voiced his question Healer Tim-Tah put the tweezers down and ran his fingers along Obi-Wans spine again.

The healer seemed so patient and Mace wondered what sort of Jedi he would have been. Eventually the healer concentrated on a spot several centimetres away from the first incision and after an hour, he ordered another healer to make another incision. Very soon, another piece of bone came away with the tweezers.

Tim-Tah looked up to the gallery and smiled. "I have finished, Obi-Wan will be just fine" he motioned to the healers to close up the incisions and treat him with Bacta. Tim-Tah left the operating room and Master Yoda and the others went down stairs to thank him.

"That was amazing, how did you know where the fragments were?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I sensed them; I feel the patient's body and I can tell when something is wrong. I felt the bits of bone, the first bit took me awhile it was buried deep in his spinal column, once I found it; I manipulated it and drew it away from the danger zone. That was the tricky part making sure it came away cleanly without snagging on his nerves. I directed its course until I knew we could safely extract it from his body. The second bit was relatively simple. Although that one would give him the most pain, it was the easiest to remove."

"Thank you for helping Obi-Wan, I am eternally grateful to you." Qui-Gon expressed his gratitude.

"You and he have a special bond, I felt it. My force sensitivity allows me to connect to my patients mind, and it helps considerably when the patient is force sensitive too. He worries about you, and he thinks he has failed you," Tim-Tah confirmed.

"Failed me, he has never failed me it is the opposite. I have failed him and I work hard every day to make it up to him." Qui-Gon stated.

"That's why he believes he has failed you, because no matter what he does to make you happy you will not forgive yourself and it pains him so much because he has forgiven you, and he has grown past all the pain of his past. He is looking forward to a bright future, one that he wants for you too." The healer explained.

"Qui-Gon you have been blessed by a special bond from a special young man, learn to live in the present and forgive yourself."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Did Obi-Wan tell you that?"

"No, why?" Tim-Tah inquired.

"Obi-Wan always says that I am like a broken vid recording, repeating the phrase- live in the present"

"No he didn't. However it is good advice, maybe you should take it."

Later Qui-Gon sat in his usual chair waiting for his Padawan to wake up; he wanted to give him the good news. He sat wondering about the healers words and he realised he had been living in the past. He kept the past alive, by thinking of it constantly, never forgetting what happened to Obi-Wan. It was his way of punishing him self for failing to be a good Master. Only now he realised in failing to let go of the past he was holding them both back. He smiled and thought. _No wonder I think Obi-Wan will be a wiser man than I am, he is already._

Obi-Wan woke to the sound of quiet laughter, and looked at his chuckling Master. "What's so funny Master" He croaked out.

"Nothing my Padawan, I have just decided to take your advice, and live in the moment."

"My advice, I think you have it all wrong my Master. It is you who says 'Live in the present' not me"

"Ah, yes Obi-Wan, but living in the present allows time to remember the past. Living in the moment, is instantaneous, no time for the past." he grinned. "The operation was a success, Padawan, and you will be back on your feet very soon."

Qui-Gon's words were very true in less than a day; Obi-Wan tried testing his weight on wobbly legs. His long stay in bed weakened his limbs. However, it wasn't long before he was sparing again with his Master, and in just a few days, the trials would begin. Obi-Wan was ready to be tested for senior Padawan status. With each test, he grew more confident and by the end of the trials, he felt confident he had passed.

Qui-Gon could not contain his pleasure, when he told Obi-Wan; they were to present themselves to the Council. Councillor Mace Windu announced the results. "Padawan Kenobi, you have performed exceptionally well in the trials and we congratulate you on attaining the rank of Senior Padawan. Well done Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon turned to face his apprentice and held up the senior's bead. He undid part of Obi-Wans braid and replated it with the bead attached. "This bead is the final milestone before you reach Knighthood. Well done my Padawan."

Obi-Wan bowed low to the council and then to his Master. "I will wear this bead with honour."

After the presentation, Obi-Wan wanted to visit the garden of peace and tranquillity, and he asked his Master to accompany him. They sat under the flowering tree, which Obi-Wan loved so much. "Master I am very contented, and I wanted you to know that I am privileged to be your apprentice."

Qui-Gon felt his eyes mist up. "Thank you Obi-Wan, However, I feel that I am the fortunate one, you have given my life meaning." He reached forward, and held Obi-Wans braid and grinned. "I must say having you as my apprentice has not been dull, and I look forward to the day I can cut your braid and pronounce you a Knight of the order.

The end.


End file.
